Pile ou Face
by Lenne26
Summary: Nos pêchés peuvent-ils être pardonnés? Nos erreurs passées nous interdisent-elles tout espoir de futur? Sasuke le voulait tellement. Etre à leurs côtés, tout simplement. A ses côtés. Si près… et pourtant si loin. Comment franchir ce fossé qui les sépare?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note 1 :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**Note 2 :** Et bien... bonjour à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, et pour les autres qui me croyaient morte, me revoilà ! Donc je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction, qui n'a pas franchement été de la tarte à écrire, ce qui explique mon long silence sur le site le temps que je bosse dessus ! Sur ce, trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Une légère brise fait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Au loin, les cris des chouettes déchirent par moment le silence environnant. Cette nuit, en tendant l'oreille, il est possible de ressentir pleinement la sérénité d'une nature qui reprend ses droits. La lune est pleine, et aucun nuage ne vient gâcher l'immensité étoilée au-dessus de nos têtes. Bref, pour n'importe qui, cette nuit inspire le calme, la paix. Mais pas pour moi. Tandis que mes orbes charbon fixent avec attention l'astre de la nuit, je me sens soudain tellement petit, tellement insignifiant. Et mon insignifiance sur cette terre ne vient m'heurter qu'un peu plus. Et quand cet orbe étincelant m'écrase de toute sa splendeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard, me cachant derrière les mèches corbeau de mes cheveux. Oui… si quiconque à ma place verrait son cœur serein, le mien se contente de plonger encore un peu plus dans ses ténèbres. Et dans ces moments-là, je repense au passé. A cette époque qui me paraît désormais si lointaine. A cette époque où il n'y avait que toi et moi.

A chaque fois, la nostalgie m'envahit inexorablement, et mon esprit vagabonde au début de cette période, qui me semble avec le recul tellement heureuse. Tout a commencé à mon retour du village. Suite au combat contre mon frère, après avoir finalement atteint mon but, j'ai pu découvrir que la vengeance n'apaisait pas mon cœur. Loin de là. A cet instant, j'ai enfin pleinement compris les enseignements de Kakashi : il n'y a rien dans la vengeance, rien que les ténèbres et aucun espoir de futur. Alors que je me sentais étrangement vide, sans aucun rêve d'avenir, tu es arrivé. Nos yeux se sont croisés pour ne plus se quitter, et l'expression que tu affichais restera à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Ton regard était tellement plein d'interrogations, d'espoir, et de projets pour nous deux. Moi qui cherchais désespérément quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, j'ai décidé à cet instant de te laisser faire le choix. J'ai décidé de te suivre, et de voir ce que tu pouvais m'offrir. La chaleur de ton regard m'a instantanément séduit, et j'ai eu envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait après. Pour la première fois, j'ai envisagé un avenir pour moi. Un avenir avec toi.

Si je vois aujourd'hui tout ce que signifiait ce choix, tout ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre sur ce que j'éprouvais à ton égard, je n'en avais en revanche pas du tout conscience à l'époque. Bien que je ne comprenais pas ce qui me poussait à te suivre aussi aveuglément, moi qui avais toujours été réputé pour ne faire confiance qu'à moi-même et suivre toujours le chemin que j'avais choisi, j'étais encore bien loin de prendre conscience de mes sentiments. De ces sentiments plus que fraternels à ton égard. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Pourquoi ai-je si longtemps ignoré la personne que je recherche aujourd'hui ardemment ? Sans pouvoir l'atteindre… Recherche-t-on toujours ce qu'on ne peut avoir ? Sans doute la nature humaine est-elle ainsi faite. Le chemin vers la découverte de mon homosexualité et de la personne responsable de ce changement de cap a été long, bien long tellement je me refusais à voir la vérité. Il faut dire qu'accepter quelque chose d'aussi énorme, j'étais loin d'y être préparé. Mais je m'y suis fait. Avais-je seulement le choix ? Je ne crois pas. Il était totalement inutile de se fourvoyer encore dans de faux semblants.

Après avoir découvert cet amour que j'abritais pour toi, il m'a fallu faire connaissance avec un tout autre sentiment, que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté jusque là : la jalousie. Car oui, j'ai été jaloux à en crever. Mon sang d'Uchiha y était sans doute pour beaucoup, le sentiment de possession étant très exacerbé dans ma famille, mais je ne supportais pas de te voir avec un autre que moi. Je bénis mon sang autant que je le maudis, car le calme et le sang froid propre aux miens m'ont permis de ne pas montrer la moindre faille. Et tu n'as de cette façon rien su de tout ça. Si j'acceptais difficilement de voir les autres t'approcher, il y avait en plus certaines personnes que je ne supportais pas de voir près de toi. Les personnes susceptibles de t'éloigner de moi. En première place, Hyuuga Hinata. La petite brune qui avait le béguin pour toi lorsque nous étions tous genins. Et en deuxième place, Sakura. Qui semblait maintenant te porter un regard foncièrement différent. Et qui, de plus, n'a cessé de te côtoyer durant toutes ces années. Je voyais les deux kunoichis comme mes deux principales adversaires. Face à elles, je ne faisais pas le poids, c'était clair. Alors je ne pouvais qu'espérer que rien ne se passe, qu'elles s'éloignent de toi et que tu ne réalises jamais l'amour qu'elles avaient pour toi. Et mon souhait fut exaucé.

Ma première menace fut écartée suite à une annonce faite par l'Hokage. Tsunade-sama nous avait tous réunis pour nous faire part d'une nouvelle d'une grande importance.

**FLASH-BACK**

Toute notre génération est là, ainsi que nos aînés. La présence de la délégation de Suna me surprend légèrement, mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. L'Hokage commence alors son discours, à propos de l'accord qui existe dorénavant entre le village de Konoha et celui de Suna. Elle parle un long moment, mettant en avant toute l'histoire de ce traité, son importance capitale pour nos deux pays, et les différentes actions qui avaient été réalisées dans le cadre de cette entente. J'écoute attentivement, tout comme les autres ninjas présents, tout en me demandant où elle veut en venir… tout le monde ici connaît tout ça, alors à quoi bon tout ressasser ? En tournant mon attention à mes côtés, je vois Sakura, un sourire aux lèvres, de même que Naruto. Celui-ci a les yeux fixés sur Gaara depuis le début du discours de l'Hokage. Ce que ça peut m'énerver ! Lui aussi représente une menace considérable, mais je ne le laisserai pas me voler Naruto. Leurs sourires m'interpellent un court instant, avant que je ne laisse tomber l'affaire. Il n'y a sans doute rien à comprendre.

Après avoir exposé tous les termes de l'entente entre nos deux villages, elle annonce enfin que le Kazekage et elle ont jugé bon de renforcer encore un peu plus notre alliance, pour montrer notre puissance aux autres villages cachés. Est-ce qu'elle va finalement nous expliquer la raison de notre présence à tous ici ? Toute mon attention est pleinement tournée vers elle : comment compte-elle faire une telle chose ? En jetant un discret coup d'œil à mes coéquipiers, je constate que leurs sourires se sont encore un peu plus élargis. Plus de doute maintenant, ils semblent bien savoir quelque chose que j'ignore. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tsunade annonce enfin ce que tout le monde attendait. Pour renforcer les liens entre Konoha et Suna, les deux villages ont décidé de s'unir. Par un mariage. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un mariage entre l'héritière des Hyuuga et le Kazekage de Suna. Je reste un instant sceptique. Alors c'est ça, la grande nouvelle qu'on attendait tous ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être quelque peu déçu. Ce genre de pratique est loin, mais alors très loin, d'être original. Il est en effet fréquent pour une famille puissante de sacrifier sa fille aînée pour gagner encore un peu plus de puissance. Et la famille Hyuuga fait partie de ces familles-là. Compte-tenu des sentiments d'Hinata pour Naruto, il est plus que probable que son père soit derrière tout ça, pour la forcer à accepter ce mariage. Et du côté de Gaara, sans doute que le conseil de son village l'a poussé pour qu'il prenne une femme, sans lui laisser le choix.

Mais mes convictions se voient immédiatement ébranler lorsque je vois Hinata s'avancer. Rayonnante. Loin de l'image de la petite fille timide que je gardais d'elle. Sa grâce, son charisme, son sourire… est-ce vraiment de la même personne qu'on parle ? Je ne vois plus une gamine devant moi, mais bien une vraie femme, épanouie autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral. Cela se ressent aisément dans la prestance qu'elle affiche tout en se déplaçant. Et face aux murmures que j'entends, je crois bien ne pas être le seul à ressentir la différence. Elle s'est vraiment transformée en kunoïchi pouvant faire la fierté de sa famille. Fierté que son père ressent pleinement, comme peut le témoigner le sourire qui éclaire son visage. Ressemble-t-elle à une victime des agissements de sa famille ? Assurément non. Et le sourire sur les lèvres de Gaara-sama, ainsi que la tendresse qui éclaire chacun des traits de son visage quand il la regarde s'approcher de lui, tout cela est-il dû aux machineries d'un conseil peu scrupuleux ? Je ne peux de nouveau que nier. Ce mariage apparemment diplomatique ressemble bien plus à une union consentante entre deux jeunes gens amoureux. Je vois Sakura et Naruto s'avancer pour féliciter le jeune couple, et après un instant d'hésitation, je les rejoins. Naruto, un bras autour des épaules de Gaara, taquine celui-ci sur sa future vie de couple, tandis que Sakura, les mains jointes à celle d'Hinata, la félicite chaleureusement, les larmes au bord des yeux. En les voyant tous ainsi, respirant la joie de vivre, je ne peux que me reprocher mon propre cynisme. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens qu'à voir l'horreur dans chaque chose en ce monde ? Pourquoi ne puis-je me sortir de ce carcan de ninja qui distribue la mort pour pouvoir me réjouir de choses si simples comme le bonheur des autres ? Mes yeux se lèvent vers le visage enjoué de Naruto. Tout ça changera, à partir de maintenant.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

C'est ainsi que ma plus grande menace fut écartée, de même que la présence quelque peu gênante de Gaara. Ne manquait plus que Sakura. Ce qui vint peu de temps après.

**FLASH-BACK**

La mission d'aujourd'hui a été accomplie, mais n'a pas non plus été un succès. Nous avons tous été blessés, et plus grave que tout, Sakura a été blessée. En tant que shinobi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cela comme une défaite. Notre devoir est de la protéger car elle seule est capable de nous soigner. Elle est la pièce maîtresse, la perdre elle signifie l'échec de la mission et la mort pour tous les membres de l'équipe. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas gravement blessée. Mais elle l'est tout de même. Et au vu de l'ambiance pesante qui règne entre nous, je ne suis pas le seul à considérer cette mission comme un échec. Naruto à sa droite ne cesse de lui lancer des regards inquiets, Kakashi derrière elle affiche une mine sombre, et moi à sa gauche, je ne suis guère mieux. Sakura essaye de dédramatiser la situation, disant que ce n'est pas grave, qu'elle va bien et que la mission a été terminée avec succès, mais elle ne parvient pas à nous sortir de notre spleen.

Arrivés dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi réalise le rapport de mission d'une voix monotone, chacun se contentant de l'écouter. A la fin de sa tirade, Tsunade-sama sent parfaitement le malaise qui nous habite, et je la vois un instant s'attarder sur Sakura. Elle a sans aucun doute remarqué que celle-ci est blessée, mais elle ne dit mot. Elle ressent bien à quel point ses remontrances sont inutiles tant nous sommes déjà en colère contre nous-mêmes. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à nous dire de prendre congé, la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Chacun de nous se retourne, en position de combat, prêts à donner nos vies pour protéger notre Hokage. Mais nous sommes stoppés en plein mouvement en découvrant l'identité de la personne face à nous.

- Suigetsu, qu'est-ce que…

Tsunade-sama n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Suigetsu se dirige à grands pas vers nous. Il ne prête même pas attention à ce que vient de dire l'Hokage, ni même à notre présence. En un instant, il est aux côtés de Sakura et… et il l'enlace ?!? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!?

Ils tombent tous les deux à genoux au sol, mais Suigetsu semble n'en avoir que faire. Sakura ne dit rien mais un léger sourire naît sur ses lèvres et elle rend l'étreinte du jeune homme. Ils s'enlacent un petit moment, avant que Suigetsu s'éloigne, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Sakura, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Mais si ! Tu es blessée ! Je t'avais bien dit de faire attention ! Je savais bien que cette mission sentait mauvais ! Je le savais !

Tous en mode bug, nous regardons Suigetsu faire des remontrances à n'en plus finir à Sakura, tandis que celle-ci se contente de l'écouter, un sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Elle pose finalement une main sur sa joue, ce qui coupe instantanément le flot de paroles du shinobi.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répond Sakura d'une voix douce.

- Mais non, tu ne vas pas bien ! S'emporte Suigetsu de nouveau. Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital !

- Suigetsu !

D'une voix ferme, elle coupe la parole au ninja, et en profite pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il répond ensuite au tendre baiser initié par la jeune femme. De leur côté, tout semble aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. De notre côté, c'est loin d'être le cas. Si rien dans mon attitude ne trahit ma surprise, c'est loin d'être le cas des autres… Naruto, Tsunade-sama et Kakashi sont tous les trois figés, leurs yeux fixés sur le couple et la mâchoire décrochée sous le coup de l'étonnement. J'avoue, leurs têtes valent le détour ! Toujours est-il, si auparavant on pouvait encore douter de la relation entre Sakura et Suigetsu, ils viennent désormais de nous montrer que plus aucun doute n'est possible : ils sont bel et bien en couple.

Sakura et Suigetsu s'écartent, tous deux affichant un sourire taquin, l'une fière de son effet, l'autre amusé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

- Va quand même à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

- Oui, mais pas pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en ancrant son regard interrogateur dans le sien.

- Et bah… je ne peux pas pour le moment.

Le shinobi la regarde sans comprendre, avant de finalement prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve après un signe de tête de sa belle. Suigetsu nous regarde ensuite chacun notre tour, et se renfrogne, visiblement mécontent de s'être autant laissé aller devant plusieurs témoins. Il se relève, aidant Sakura à en faire de même, et se tourne vers Tsunade-sama.

- Hokage-sama, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et sans un mot de plus, il fait demi-tour, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Sakura, avant de sortir du bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, le silence fait place, chacun de nous étant trop abasourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nous nous tournons tous vers Sakura, qui se met à rire tout en passant une main sur sa nuque.

- Oui, Suigetsu et moi sommes ensemble. Désolée, finit-elle tout en tirant la langue d'un air taquin.

Sur ces paroles, elle sort à son tour, disant qu'elle doit se rendre à l'hôpital, et nous plante tous là. Les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle elle vient de disparaître, aucun d'entre nous ne sait comment réagir. Voici un couple atypique qui va en choquer plus d'un et dont beaucoup vont mettre du temps avant de s'en remettre.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

La découverte de ce couple nous avait tous laissé cons, et quand la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le village, nombreux avaient été ceux qui n'y avaient pas cru, avant de le voir de leurs propres yeux et de se demander dans quelle dimension parallèle ils étaient pour qu'une telle chose soit possible. Mais après ce remue-ménage monstrueux, tous avaient fini par l'accepter (d'un côté, ils n'avaient guère le choix…) et la paix était revenue sur Konoha. Même si j'avais été tout d'abord surpris par la découverte de ce couple, la joie m'avait par la suite envahie en constatant que plus personne n'était susceptible de m'enlever Naruto.

Les jours s'étaient succédés, chacun ressemblant au précédent, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Chacune des missions que nous menions ensemble nous rapprochait l'un de l'autre, et cette proximité rendait notre relation presque fusionnelle. Nous étions capables de nous comprendre sans prononcer le moindre mot, je devinais la moindre de ses envies avant même qu'il ne l'exprimât. Même si pour lui, ce n'était que de l'amitié, je m'en fichais. J'étais la personne la plus proche de lui, la personne qui le connaissait le plus, et cela me rendait plus fier que tout.

Tout cela aurait pu continuer encore pendant longtemps. J'aurais encore cette relation avec lui, si _elle_ n'était pas arrivée…

* * *

**Note :** Publication du chapitre 2 le 7 mars ! En attendant, une petite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Si _elle_ n'était pas arrivée, rien n'aurait changé entre nous. _Elle_… une kunoichi répondant au nom de Saya. Elle est arrivée à Konoha du jour au lendemain. Personne ne la connaissait, personne n'en avait entendu parler, mais elle est allée voir l'Hokage pour se mettre à son service. Quelques rumeurs ont dès lors commencé à circuler à son sujet, mais je n'y ai guère prêté attention : quelle importance accorder à ces commérages ? Ce ne sont en général que des ramassis de conneries exagérées par les grand-mères du coin qui ne savent que faire de leurs journées. Même si elles sont souvent utiles lors de missions d'infiltration, je dois bien l'accorder. Tous les ninjas ont commencé à parler d'elle, de ce fameux ninja qui semblait posséder des dons étonnants, et de la chance que Konoha avait d'avoir une telle kunoichi dans leurs rangs. Pour ma part, j'étais plutôt sceptique. Si elle était une si grande kunoichi qu'on le laissait entendre, pourquoi n'appartenait-elle à aucun village ? J'ai toujours préféré voir de mes yeux plutôt que de croire aveuglément sur parole, aussi ai-je attendu de la rencontrer avant d'émettre un quelconque jugement à son égard.

Je ne l'ai aperçue que quelques jours plus tard, alors que je rentrais chez moi après une mission. Grande, de longs cheveux noirs frisés lui descendant jusqu'au creux des hanches, des yeux rubis qu'un léger trait de khôl noir rendait plus profonds encore. Elle portait une tunique rouge lui découvrant les épaules et retombant élégamment sur ses fesses. Des lacets noirs se croisaient sur le devant, cintrant la taille de la jeune femme, et mettant parfaitement ses formes généreuses en valeur. De grandes mitaines noires lui remontaient jusque mi-bras, retenues à ce niveau par des lanières de cuir, fermées par des boucles. Des bottes à lacets noirs surmontées par un short noir lui arrivant à mi-cuisse complétaient finalement sa tenue. Sexy sans être provocante pour autant. Juste ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait. Une belle femme. Rien d'autre à dire. Le genre de femme qui fait tourner la tête des hommes, mais qui n'en joue pas pour autant. Notre rencontre fut brève. Nous étions tous les deux seuls dans la rue. Je la vis arriver en face de moi. Quelques pas, des yeux qui se croisent, un simple regard qui change toute une vie. Une fois à mon niveau, elle m'a sourit, avant de me dépasser. Je me suis alors arrêté. Pas un mot prononcé, pas une parole échangée, mais le pressentiment que désormais, rien ne serait comme avant. Et pas pour le meilleur.

Elle a ensuite fait connaissance avec la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, en particulier les shinobis de notre génération. Partout, je n'entendais qu'éloges à son sujet, chacun s'enthousiasmait de la compter désormais parmi eux. Non seulement grâce à ses talents de kunoichi, mais également grâce à sa personnalité. Amicale, sincère, forte, elle s'attirait immédiatement la sympathie de tous, et elle devint rapidement une jeune femme populaire. Bien le contraire de moi qui peine à communiquer avec les autres et à exprimer vraiment ce que je ressens. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me moquais de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Je la trouvais étrange, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé et qu'elle s'entende bien avec les ninjas du village ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Car aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu en train de parler avec lui. En train de parler avec Naruto.

Je revenais du bureau de l'Hokage quand je les ai croisés. Instantanément, j'ai reconnu Naruto, et un léger sourire a inconsciemment germé sur mes lèvres à cette seule vue. Mais j'ai bien vite déchanté quand j'ai aperçu la personne qui l'accompagnait. C'était elle. Saya. Je suis resté choqué par ce que je voyais. Ils étaient là, tous les deux côte à côte, parlant joyeusement, respirant la joie de vivre. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, tellement bien avec elle… que je n'ai pas supporté cette vue. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'un Uchiha ne fait jamais. J'ai fui. J'ai fui pour échapper à cette réalité, pour refuser de voir ce que je ne voulais pas voir, pour ne pas entendre cette petite voix dans mon esprit qui me disait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Non ! Tout sauf ça ! Elle ne peut pas me voler Naruto ! C'est impossible !

Et depuis ce moment, je suis chez moi, repensant sans cesse à cette scène alors que je voudrais plus que tout pouvoir oublier. Ils ne se sont aperçus de rien, poursuivant leur conversation sans prendre conscience de ma détresse. Heureusement. Que puis-je faire de toute façon ? Elle a tellement plus que moi… comment puis-je ne serait-ce que penser à rivaliser avec elle ? Je suis un mec bordel ! Un mec ! Ce serait tellement plus simple si ce n'était pas le cas. Si j'avais été une fille, il m'aurait suffi de lui déclarer mes sentiments, et avec un peu de chance, ils auraient été réciproques, et j'aurais ainsi pu ne l'avoir que pour moi. Mais là, c'est impossible. Je ne peux que me contenter de l'observer de loin, savourer sa présence à mes côtés en tant qu'ami, et espérer que jamais personne ne l'emmènera loin de moi. Même si je sais au fond de moi que ce jour funeste viendra tôt ou tard. Alors je ne peux qu'espérer que ce jour n'est pas encore là, et qu'elle ne me le prendra pas. Après tout, cette fille peut avoir n'importe quel homme à ses pieds ! Pourquoi choisirait-elle Naruto en particulier ? Je suis vraiment parano !

Je me relève et regarde une dernière fois la pleine lune, essayant de me convaincre du bien-fondé de mes paroles. Oui, je suis parano, elle ne me l'enlèvera pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

----------------

La sonnerie de mon réveil vient perturber le silence de ma chambre, bruit dérangeant que je fais cesser d'un geste las. Tout au long de la nuit, le marchand de sable m'a boudé, et je n'ai pas cessé de ressasser mes sombres pensées, essayant de me convaincre de la véracité de mots que je ne crois pas le moins du monde. Ce matin, comme d'habitude, toute l'équipe 7 a rendez-vous afin de prendre connaissance de la mission du jour. Je me lève, fatigué par cette nuit blanche, et je me surprends à espérer une mission de longue durée, plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. De cette façon, je n'aurais pas à la voir. Et Naruto non plus.

Je me prépare rapidement, avalant quelque chose au passage, avant de sortir de chez moi, me dirigeant d'un pas mesuré vers notre lieu de rendez-vous. Sans grande surprise, je suis le premier sur place. Comme d'habitude, Kakashi sera bon dernier, avec son habituelle excuse foireuse. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vois la silhouette de Naruto se distinguer dans le lointain. Mais à mesure qu'il se rapproche, je vois une seconde silhouette se dessiner à ses côtés. Je me renfrogne lorsque je reconnais Saya. Encore et toujours elle. Ils s'arrêtent, parlent un moment tous les deux, avant de se dire au revoir d'un signe de main. Elle repart alors dans le sens inverse, tandis que Naruto se dirige de nouveau dans ma direction.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, je le vois prendre un air surpris, avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage.

- Tiens, Sasuke, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Dit-il tout en riant.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire de même de mon côté…

- Usuratonkachi. Et tu espères devenir Hokage ?

- La ferme Teme !

Notre échange ressemble au premier abord à une dispute, mais rapidement, son air froissé laisse place à un amusement parfaitement visible, tandis que je laisse un léger sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

- Je viens de croiser Saya, elle est géniale cette fille !

Merci de mettre les pieds dans le plat Naruto, je me passerais bien de cette conversation.

- Hn.

- Tu la connais ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

- Non.

- Oh. Je lui ai parlé hier et elle est super sympa ! Et ce matin, en descendant de chez moi, je l'ai croisé et on en a profité pour faire le chemin ensemble. C'est très agréable de parler avec elle, on a parlé de tout et de rien, et elle a pas peur de donner son avis, peu importe si ça dérange les gens ! Je trouve ça super !

Voir Naruto parler d'elle de cette façon me fait l'effet d'une dague en plein cœur. Non seulement elle peut lui donner ce qu'il veut physiquement, mais son caractère semble également beaucoup plaire à Naruto… et moi ? Puis-je me vanter de pouvoir lui offrir une seule de ces deux choses ? Même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, puisque je connais déjà la réponse. Je me concentre de nouveau sur la voix de Naruto, qui n'a cessé de me parler de sa conversation avec la kunoichi.

- Je voulais qu'elle vienne faire connaissance avec toi et Sakura, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Dommage. Mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Finit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, les deux mains croisées au niveau de la nuque.

- Hn.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot ? Demande soudainement une voix féminine.

- Sakura-chan !!

- Salut vous deux !

Je me tourne vers la kunoichi de l'équipe, lui adressant un bref signe de tête en guise de salut, tandis que Naruto se précipite vers elle pour lui asséner le même speech qu'il vient de me faire à l'instant. Je ne veux pas entendre de nouveau ces paroles d'apparence anodine, mais pourtant si blessantes pour moi, alors je me force à ne pas prêter attention à leur conversation, attendant patiemment que Kakashi se décide à ramener le bout de son nez. Je crois que j'ai encore tout mon temps.

----------------

Et jour après jour, je les vois se rapprocher toujours un peu plus et je peine de plus en plus à me convaincre du fait qu'elle ne me l'enlèvera pas. Mais envers et contre tout, je continue à espérer. L'espoir fait vivre, c'est bien connu, et seule cette alternative me reste. Car sans cet espoir, il me faudra penser à une vie sans lui. Et je sais que c'est impossible. J'ai bien conscience que je ne fais que refuser de voir la réalité en face, préférant me cacher les yeux et m'isoler dans mon propre monde. Mais elle me fait tellement peur… alors je préfère la fuir. Fuir pour ne pas me trouver face à eux, et pour ne pas prendre conscience à quel point je suis inutile dans sa vie. Pour ne pas comprendre que c'est elle qui lui est indispensable désormais, et non plus moi.

Il est fréquent pour les ninjas de notre génération de se réunir le soir, après le boulot, pour savourer tranquillement le bonheur d'être ensemble. Mais ce soir encore, je m'esquive, refusant l'invitation de Naruto de me joindre à eux. Si pour beaucoup, la raison de ces refus répétés ne se tient que dans mon tempérament froid et solitaire, la vérité est toute autre : je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Je choisis encore la fuite, me diriez-vous ? Mais seulement, je ne vois aucune autre alternative. Alors c'est vrai, je choisis la facilité, car en fait, il n'y aucun choix à faire. Tout est déjà perdu d'avance.

Au vu de l'heure tardive, je me décide enfin à quitter la bibliothèque de Konoha pour rentrer chez moi. Les rues semblent bien vides en comparaison de l'agitation qui peut régner ici en plein cœur de la journée. Au contraire, les restaurants débordent de monde, allant d'un repas de famille à une soirée bien arrosée entre copains. Au détour d'une rue, je sens des chakras familiers sur ma droite, et j'aperçois alors la plupart des ninjas de notre génération, attablés et dans l'attente de leurs plats apparemment. Je m'arrête. Ils ne semblent pas m'avoir vu. Ino est visiblement en train de sermonner un Shikamaru qui ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, vu le bâillement qu'il vient de lancer. En face d'eux, Chôji ne prête attention à personne, son regard résolument tourné vers les cuisines. Sakura et Suigetsu doivent sûrement se lancer des répliques plus perverses les unes les autres, pendant que Lee pique un fard monumental, sa main tremblante tentant désespérément d'attraper son verre, et Shino semble encore plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée. Tenten et Karin sont en pleines messes-basses, jetant des coups d'œil appréciateurs sur Juugo, assis en face d'elle qui se contente d'observer calmement la décoration de la pièce. Et enfin, en bout de table, Kiba et Neji s'amusent à taquiner deux personnes : Naruto et Saya, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Cette vision seule me fait mal, et bien que l'on puisse me qualifier de masochiste, je concentre mon chakra dans mes oreilles, améliorant mon ouïe afin d'entendre leur conversation. J'y parviens sans peine quelques secondes plus tard.

- …ah Naruto, je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Tu pourrais partager avec tes potes non ? Dit d'une voix amusée une personne que je reconnais comme étant Kiba.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Et en plus il fait l'innocent ! Non mais t'as vu ça Neji !

L'intéressé se contente de hocher la tête, tandis que Naruto prend un air interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas où veulent en venir les deux bruns en face de lui.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est pas sympa de pas faire confiance à ses potes et de garder une aussi jolie fille seulement pour toi ! Reprend Kiba en affichant un grand sourire.

- Hein ?!? Mais… mais non enfin ! C'est… c'est n'importe quoi ! Bafouille Naruto, alors que ses joues se teintent légèrement de rouge.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. En attendant, t'as bien assuré pour t'isoler avec elle à un coin de la table, histoire que personne ne vienne vous déranger…

- Arrête tes conneries !

- Oh Neji ! Tu sens pas quelque chose dans l'air ? Enchaîne immédiatement Kiba, ignorant la dernière remarque de Naruto.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, peut-être… dit Neji, tout en entrant dans son jeu.

- Un léger parfum de… comment on pourrait définir ça ?

- Un parfum de possessivité ?

- Oui exactement ! Et peut-être autre chose…

- De la guimauve ?

- Oui, j'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même !

- Et ça vient d'où à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais… de par là !

Les deux bruns tournent simultanément leur tête vers Naruto, de plus en plus rouge et ne sachant visiblement plus où se mettre. A ses côtés, Saya rigole doucement, s'amusant du petit jeu de Kiba et Neji. Elle tourne sa tête vers Naruto, en train d'enguirlander les deux ninjas qui se moquent complètement de lui, et pose sur lui un regard tendre. J'écarquille les yeux d'effarement lorsque je devine les sentiments qui transparaissent dans son regard. Soudain, elle détourne son regard pour venir capter le mien. Nos yeux se croisent un instant, mais je romps immédiatement le contact. D'un pas vif, en courant presque, je me précipite chez moi. A peine la porte d'entrée refermée, je m'effondre à terre, les larmes menaçant de s'échapper. Il ne subsiste désormais plus aucun doute.

----------------

Quelques jours après cet incident, des rumeurs au sujet d'un pari concernant Naruto et Saya me sont parvenues. Kiba était bien sûr l'investigateur de cette connerie, et chacun pouvait désormais parier sur le temps nécessaire à la création de ce nouveau couple. Une grande majorité des ninjas avait participé, s'amusant d'une telle distraction entre deux missions. Kiba était également venu me voir pour me demander quels étaient mes pronostics. J'ai bien cru que j'allais le tuer sur place. J'ai pris sur moi pour simplement l'envoyer balader, prétextant que de telles conneries ne m'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, mais croyez-moi, il a vu la mort de très près ce jour-là.

Mais ce pari m'alarme tout de même au plus haut point. Bien que je sois au courant des sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'ils semblaient avoir l'un pour l'autre, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer qu'ils étaient déjà à ce stade-là. Que je suis naïf ! C'était évident pourtant ! Mais comme toujours, je préfère voir de mes yeux plutôt que de croire des rumeurs sans fondement. Alors j'ai commencé à les observer, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. De loin bien sûr, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer. Et ce que j'ai vu n'a fait que confirmer mes plus grandes craintes. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis là, les regardant ensemble, assis sur un banc dans un parc.

Ils discutent, la tête légèrement tournée vers l'autre. Saya semble le taquiner, car un sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres tandis que Naruto prend un air bougon. Elle éclate de rire, et il arrête de râler, la regardant un instant avant de l'accompagner. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'arrêtent, leurs yeux se croisent et ne se quittent pas. Plus un mot n'est prononcé, seul leur regard parle pour eux. Doucement, je vois la main de Naruto se lever, pour venir effleurer sa joue. Mon cœur manque un battement à ce simple geste, d'une tendresse infinie. Je le vois se pencher vers elle, alors que leurs yeux se ferment. J'essaye désespérément de détourner les miens, mais je ne parviens pas à m'y résoudre. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je vois leurs lèvres se rapprocher, millimètre par millimètre. Je suis figé. Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir, mais je reste planté là, une souffrance intenable submergeant de plus en plus mon cœur. Et lorsque finalement, leurs lèvres se touchent, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : celle de mourir.

* * *

**Note :** ... Reviews ? Chapitre 3 publié dimanche 14 mars !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi ? Quelques secondes ? Minutes ? Heures ? Je ne saurais le dire. Le choc m'a fait perdre toute notion du temps. Et lorsqu'enfin je reprends mes esprits, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus personne. Ils sont tous les deux partis, et la vision de ce banc vide, témoin il y a peu d'une telle monstruosité, ne peut que s'imposer clairement en moi.

- Pervers !

Un léger sursaut me parcourt et je lève brusquement la tête pour découvrir l'origine de cette voix. C'est elle. Saya. Assise nonchalamment sur la branche d'un arbre. Un sourire moqueur trône fièrement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Mes doigts se serrent, laissant leurs marques dans la terre : elle le fait exprès. Pense-t-elle pouvoir m'impressionner de cette façon ?

Je me relève, époussetant légèrement mes vêtements, alors qu'au même moment, elle descend lestement pour venir se poser devant moi. Nos yeux se croisent et se défient. L'assurance qu'elle affiche me dégoûte au plus haut point et ce sourire victorieux m'insupporte plus que tout. Je me décide finalement à couper ce silence qui commence à se faire long.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande-je posément, aucune émotion ne venant troubler ma voix.

- Oh, tu joues l'innocent ! Je me doutais bien que tu me sortirais cette carte.

Elle s'approche et tourne autour de moi. Je reste impassible, ne voulant pas entrer dans son petit jeu. Elle s'arrête finalement dans mon dos et se penche vers moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

Mon cœur rate un battement à l'entente de ces mots. Satisfaite de son effet, elle s'éloigne, et vient de nouveau se positionner devant moi. Je ne dis mot, mon regard se faisant simplement plus dur dans l'attente d'une explication. Que veut-elle dire par là ? Que sait-elle au juste ?

Elle laisse planer un moment de silence, s'amusant de cette tension qui ne cesse de grandir entre nous.

- Tu nous as vus, dit-elle simplement.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Presque un ordre. Je fronce les sourcils à ces mots, alors qu'elle laisse de nouveau le silence s'instaurer entre nous. Elle veut faire durer le suspense apparemment, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu.

- Naruto et moi.

A l'entente de son nom, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, et je ne peux que me maudire intérieurement de cette influence qu'il a sur moi. Comment la simple mention de son prénom peut me déstabiliser à ce point ? Quand suis-je devenu si faible ?

- Es-tu jaloux ? Me demande-t-elle, coupant court à toutes mes interrogations.

Sa question me laisse sans voix, et je vois à ce sourire sur ses lèvres que tous mes doutes sont loin d'être passés inaperçus à ses yeux. Ma fierté en prend un sacré coup. Quelles que soient les circonstances, un Uchiha doit rester maître de lui et ne pas montrer ses émois à l'ennemi. Quelle honte de ne pas parvenir à cacher mes émotions face à _elle _! De toutes les personnes existant sur cette terre, elle est bien la dernière à qui j'aurais voulu laisser traverser ma carapace, voir mes émotions, et mes faiblesses. Et ironiquement, elle est bien la première à y être parvenue.

- Jaloux de moi ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, dardant vers elle un regard de glace, reflet de tous les sentiments que j'abrite à son égard. Mais loin de l'impressionner, cela ne fait que l'amuser. Un léger rire lui échappe, avant qu'elle ne commence à avancer vers moi, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu es jaloux. C'est évident. Tout en toi me le crie.

Elle comble la distance qui nous sépare, et pose une main sur mon torse. Malgré cette proximité plus que dérangeante, je ne bouge pas.

- Le goût de ses lèvres… la sensation de pouvoir toucher cette chair interdite…

Sa main quitte mon torse pour venir toucher mon visage, ses doigts effleurant mes lèvres.

- Tu l'as toujours désiré ardemment, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais qu… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!?_

Ce cri silencieux ne franchit pas la barrière de mes lèvres, se traduisant seulement par un hoquet surpris. Mes lèvres… ses lèvres… sur les miennes !! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend bon sang ?!? Et quand je prends finalement conscience de la plénitude de la situation, je réagis enfin en la repoussant pour mettre fin à ce baiser. Avant même que je ne la touche, elle fait un bond en arrière, évitant mes mains, et se poste à un mètre environ de moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?? Ça va pas, t'es folle ou quoi ?!? Crie-je à son encontre, m'essuyant rageusement les lèvres.

- Hi hi, t'es mignon, t'es tout rouge !

Elle rigole encore un moment, alors que je reprends rapidement contenance, ne voulant pas lui laisser voir cet air embarrassé plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demande-je, plus calmement cette fois-ci.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? Dit-elle innocemment, son index posé sur ses lèvres dans une posture naïve.

- Aimé ? Je crois que tu te surestimes un peu là ! Comment je pourrais aimer être embrassé par un thon comme toi ?

- Ouh, que tu es méchant ! Ne dis pas ça devant Naruto, il t'en voudrait !

La simple mention de son prénom jette aussitôt un froid sur nous, et je la vois enfin cesser ce petit jeu de gamine naïve et innocente pour reprendre un air plus sérieux.

- Je pensais que tu serais heureux. Après tout, c'est un baiser indirect !

Le souvenir de leur baiser me revient aussitôt en tête, me faisant l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Non ! Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça !

- Et alors, que veux-tu ? M'atteindre en utilisant Naruto ? Tu n'es qu'une de ces groupies parmi tant d'autres ?

Je soupire et porte une main à mon front, montrant par là mon exaspération plus que profonde. Après un instant de silence, je plante mon regard dans le sien pour lui lancer :

- Franchement je m'attendais à mieux que ça. Tu me déçois.

L'arrogance de mes mots et de chacun de mes gestes rendrait fou n'importe qui. Mais bien loin de la faire sortir de ses gonds, sa réaction est pour le moins surprenante. Rien en elle n'a changé. Elle se contente de sourire, me laissant exposer ma pensée comme on laisse un gamin raconter ce qu'il a fait en classe dans la journée. L'arroseur arrosé. Mais que cherche-t-elle à la fin ?

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça ? Demande-t-elle finalement, coupant le silence qui commençait à durer.

- …

- Si c'était le cas, ce serait trop facile, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne comprends plus. Ou plutôt, je n'y comprends rien, et ce depuis le tout début. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle embrassé dans ce cas-là ? Ne serait-ce que l'un de ses jeux pour me faire tourner en bourrique ? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi cherche-t-elle autant à me faire souffrir ?

- Ce baiser… je sais que tu en rêves depuis des mois, commence-t-elle, ignorant ce débat intérieur que je mène et qui me rend fou. Tu rêves de pouvoir toucher ses lèvres et de goûter leur saveur, qui t'apparaît comme légèrement sucrée à chaque fois. Au moment où vos lèvres se séparent, il te regarde, légèrement surpris, mais en voyant ton regard empli d'amour posé sur lui, toutes ses hésitations s'envolent et il te dit que lui aussi, il t'aime. Il t'aime depuis le premier jour.

Elle s'arrête un moment, et me regarde, complètement figé, avant de finalement demander :

- J'ai voulu t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêves, est-ce que ça fait de moi la méchante ?

- Co… comment tu sais ça ? Demande-je, ignorant totalement sa question.

- Oh, j'ai deviné juste alors ! Trop forte ! Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement, tout en levant le bras en signe de victoire. Et je pense même pouvoir deviner la suite.

Je la regarde, légèrement inquiet sur ce qui va suivre, alors qu'elle reprend son souffle pour poursuivre son récit.

- A ce moment, ton cœur rate un battement et tu ne peux que sourire de bonheur suite à cette déclaration que tu n'espérais pas. Tu lui réponds que toi aussi, tu l'aimes depuis toujours, et juste après, tu l'enlaces. Ton bonheur ne fait qu'augmenter quand tu le sens répondre à ton étreinte, et vous restez ainsi un moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Enfin, vous vous séparez, mais ce n'est que pour mieux vous rapprocher, vos lèvres se scellant doucement dans un baiser, qui devient rapidement passionné. La chaleur monte entre vous, et après un échange brûlant, vous vous séparez à contrecœur pour reprendre votre souffle. Entre deux inspirations, tu prononces enfin LA phrase fatidique.

Elle s'approche de moi, se penche à mon oreille pour me chuchoter ces mots d'une voix tremblante :

- Je veux te faire mien Naruto.

Elle s'éloigne ensuite aussi brusquement qu'elle était venu, et se poste à un mètre de moi.

- Tu veux que je m'arrête là ou que je continue ?

Mon souffle se coupe, alors que mon regard se fait hagard. Ses mots, ses gestes… les mêmes. Exactement les mêmes. Les mêmes que les miens…

Sa longue tirade me plonge dans tous mes doutes et mes interrogations. Le monde extérieur semble comme disparaître autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Seules ces questions tournent encore et encore dans ma tête, remplissant mon esprit, m'amenant presque au bord de la folie : comment ? Mais comment peut-elle savoir tout ça ? C'est… c'est impossible !

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demande-je une nouvelle fois, tout en sortant peu à peu de ma torpeur.

- Je le savais, j'avais raison ! S'exclame-t-elle d'un air joyeux, tout en sautant en l'air.

Je la regarde un moment sautiller comme une gamine, avant de m'impatienter :

- Alors ?

Elle s'arrête, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, et répond d'un air taquin :

- C'est un secret !

- Tss, arrête tes conneries et réponds-moi ! Dis-je en haussant légèrement la voix, l'exaspération commençant à me gagner.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, semble réfléchir un moment, avant de se tourner finalement vers moi.

- Instinct féminin ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, putain ! Crie-je, m'énervant franchement devant son petit manège.

- Oh, tu m'as l'air légèrement énervé Sasuke ! Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça !

_Reste calme, ça ne sert à rien, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses…_

Je ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de refouler toute la colère que je ressens au fond de moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'y parviens, et me sentant de nouveau maître de moi-même, mes paupières se lèvent de nouveau.

- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, c'est surprenant.

Sa voix a perdu toute la raillerie dont elle était teintée encore un moment auparavant, et son visage a repris une expression plus sérieuse.

- Tu ne comptes pas me répondre ? Demande-je d'une voix posée, bien que la réponse à cette question me semble désormais plus qu'évidente.

- Non, me répond-t-elle immédiatement.

Nous restons un moment à nous affronter du regard, nous jaugeant mutuellement. Le temps semble s'être figé, et nous nous contentons de nous observer, impassibles, les yeux rivés sur le moindre mouvement de l'autre. Le premier pas est décisif dans une bataille. Et ce qui vient de s'engager entre nous est bien plus que ça.

- Que cherches-tu ? Demande-je finalement.

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Me demande-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Nous nous regardons un moment, nous défiant silencieusement. Je sais qu'elle ment. Mais je ne peux que déplorer mon ignorance sur la raison de sa venue ici à Konoha. Et je déteste ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais tu peux être sure que je le trouverai.

Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Essaye toujours.

Et elle s'éloigne, me tournant le dos. J'hausse la voix pour lui poser cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un moment :

- Mais qui es-tu, bon sang ?!?

Elle s'arrête à ces mots, et en tournant seulement légèrement la tête vers moi, elle me répond :

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparaît, me laissant seul face à mes interrogations.

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, histoire que je sache vos impressions sur Saya en particulier ! Perso, je l'adore (non, non, je ne me jette pas des fleurs XD) ! Sinon, comme d'hab, chapitre 4 publié dimanche 21 mars. Bye !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Je ne sais même plus comment, mais après avoir marché dans les rues de Konoha tel un zombie, je prends subitement conscience que je suis chez moi. J'ouvre la porte, laisse mes chaussures dans l'entrée, et me dirige d'un air hagard vers le salon. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, le rêve et la réalité, de telle sorte que je ne parviens plus à faire la différence. Mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids, et je me retrouve assis par terre, sans sortir de mon hébétude pour autant. Je ne comprends plus rien. Ma confrontation avec Saya se répète encore et encore dans mon esprit, mais je ne parviens pas à prendre conscience de la véracité de cette scène. Tout cela me semble tellement irréel. Par contre, je ne peux nier la réalité de cette chose. Cette douleur qui me transperce le cœur. Une douleur telle que je n'en avais jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que la douleur infligée au corps est la pire qu'un être humain ne pourra jamais expérimenter. Pour faire plier un homme, il faut faire plier son corps. Et c'est sur cette vérité que le monde ninja s'est établi, usant de la torture contre ses opposants pour leur triompher. Et j'étais comme eux. Je pensais naïvement que rien ne pouvait être pire que ça. J'ai longtemps pensé que la pire chose qu'il pouvait exister était la mort, et j'ai fondé ma vengeance sur cette vérité. La mort de mon frère comme punition pour tous ses pêchés. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tout ce temps, j'étais dans l'erreur. Pour faire fléchir un homme, ce n'est pas son corps qu'il faut faire fléchir, mais son esprit. Un corps blessé se relève avec le temps. Un esprit blessé ne fait que se briser un peu plus chaque jour. Et cette douleur lancinante se fait un peu plus vive à mesure que les minutes passent. Qui a dit que la douleur était soit courte et intense, soit longue et modérée ? Cette douleur-là n'obéit malheureusement pas à ce cas de figure.

Avant, je regardais de haut tous ces ninjas qui craquaient après une mission. A cause des horreurs qu'ils avaient commises, à cause de la mort de leurs compagnons dont ils se sentaient coupables. Je les méprisais, ces êtres faibles qui manquaient à leur devoir de ninja. Un shinobi doit se départir de toute émotion pour la réussite de sa mission, c'est une règle que l'on m'a inculquée depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient à ce point enfreindre l'une des règles fondamentales du monde ninja. C'était pitoyable. Mais aujourd'hui que je me retrouve à leur place, je les comprends. Quelle ironie ! Il m'a fallu connaître cette douleur pour prendre conscience de cette vérité. Pour prendre conscience que la douleur d'un esprit brisé surpasse toute autre chose en ce monde. Mais comment peut-on supporter une telle chose ? Ça fait tellement mal…

Si pleurer avait pu me libérer, je crois que mes larmes auraient depuis longtemps coulé sur mes joues, et peu m'aurait importé l'honneur des Uchiha. Mais je sais que ça ne résoudra rien. Que ça ne calmera pas ce poignard ardent qui déchire mon cœur, le détruisant à petit feu, mais qu'au contraire, ça ne fera qu'en décupler l'ardeur. Non. Ce qu'il faut pour détruire cette douleur insupportable, c'est la remplacer par une autre douleur, plus supportable. Pour oublier, au moins pour un temps. D'un geste mécanique, ma main se dirige vers ma pochette à kunaï, et en prend un. La lame s'approche doucement de mon poignet, déchirant ma peau délicate et souillant mon épiderme de rouge. Le sang perle goutte à goutte au sol, et mes yeux fascinés suivent le trajet de chacune de ces unités carmines. Et enfin, je peux sentir cette douleur s'apaiser. Au moins pour un temps.

----------------

La sonnerie du réveil me sort de la torpeur de mon sommeil, et je l'éteins rapidement d'un geste las. Même après avoir dormi, je me sens tellement fatigué, comme si cette nuit n'avait fait qu'ajouter un poids supplémentaire à la fatigue que mon corps ressent. Ou bien serait-ce mon cœur qui s'essouffle ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, tout en soupirant : il est encore bien trop tôt pour se poser de telles questions existentielles. Je me lève à contrecœur pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle mission nous attend, et toute l'équipe 7 a rendez-vous pour cette occasion dans un peu moins d'une heure. Une mission… pourquoi pas, après tout, cela me changera peut-être les idées, sait-on jamais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sors de chez moi pour me diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Je suis en avance, alors je ne me presse pas, marchant nonchalamment dans les rues de Konoha. Cinq minutes seulement après être sorti de chez moi, un frisson désagréable me remonte le long du dos lorsque je reconnais une silhouette familière. Je le savais, il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché, et je crois bien que cette journée fait partie de cette catégorie-là. N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de retourner vous coucher lorsqu'une journée vous paraît trop pourrie ? Retourner vous coucher pour tout oublier et reprendre le lendemain sur de nouvelles bases ? Et bien cette envie me submerge tellement, que je suis à cet instant à deux doigts de la mettre en pratique pour vérifier son bien-fondé…

- Salut Sasuke ! Dit-elle tout en se tournant vers moi.

- Hn.

- Oh, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air ravi de me voir, je suis vexée !

Saya se lève alors de son banc, pour venir se poster devant moi. Dieu que cette journée commence mal, pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur elle de si bon matin ? Ne peut-elle pas dormir comme tout le monde ?

- Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Demande-t-elle alors qu'un sourire sadique s'étire sur ses lèvres.

Les mots de la veille me reviennent en mémoire, et je me renfrogne légèrement à ce souvenir. Bien sûr que non, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle cherche et qui elle est, quel besoin a-t-elle d'ainsi souligner mon impuissance ? Est-ce pour elle un tel plaisir de fouler du pied mes faiblesses ?

- J'imagine que non, conclut-elle face à mon silence, son sourire s'élargissant suite à cette constatation.

Je la foudroie de mon regard le plus meurtrier, et là encore, ça ne semble que l'amuser.

- Mais je ne pensais pas que mes paroles d'hier t'avaient blessé à ce point, poursuit-elle, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande-je, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

Elle ne dit rien, et se contente de lever son bras. D'un doigt, elle trace une ligne le long de son poignet. Ses yeux fixent les miens et je me sens pâlir légèrement, alors qu'elle se contente de sourire. Comment peut-elle le savoir ?

- Sasuke ?

Je me retourne brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Perdu dans mon trouble, je ne l'avais pas sentie approcher. Sakura me regarde, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vois bien, réponds-je d'une voix légèrement agacée. Je…

Je me retourne vers Saya et me stoppe net. Disparue. Elle n'est plus là et seul le vide me fait face à présent. Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Aurait-elle senti Sakura approcher et serait-elle partie pour cette raison ? Mais pourquoi la fuirait-elle ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

Sa voix m'apparaît comme un lointain murmure, alors que je continue à fixer l'espace vide en face de moi où elle se tenait encore il y a quelques instants. Je ne comprends pas…

- Sasuke ?

Le son de sa voix me sort de ma torpeur, et je me tourne vers elle, pour ensuite regarder tout autour de moi. Personne. C'était évident.

- Sasuke, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui oui, réponds-je, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à droite à gauche.

Sakura semble sceptique mais ne dit rien. Je regarde encore un instant autour de moi, avant de me rendre à l'évidence : elle est bel et bien partie.

- Sakura, est-ce que…

Je me stoppe aussi brusquement que j'avais commencé, n'osant aller plus loin.

- Oui ? M'encourage Sakura, ayant sans doute perçu mon hésitation.

Cette question me brûle les lèvres, et j'ouvre une ou deux fois la bouche, mais à chaque fois, c'est comme si les mots refusaient de sortir.

- Non, rien, dis-je finalement.

- Sasuke, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Me questionne ma coéquipière, quelque peu inquiète face à mon comportement plus qu'inhabituel.

- Oui, tout va bien. Allons-y.

Je commence quelques pas, décidé à rejoindre notre lieu de rendez-vous, mais je sens que Sakura ne me suit pas. Je me retourne vers elle, la questionnant du regard. Elle me regarde fixement, et me demande :

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? Me demande-t-elle de nouveau.

Je vois dans ses yeux une légère lueur d'inquiétude. Pendant un court instant, je sens mes barrières s'affaisser sous son regard soucieux et l'envie de tout lui raconter me submerge, mais je me reprends bien vite.

- Oui. Allons-y maintenant, ou nous allons finir par être en retard.

Et sur ces mots, je me retourne pour reprendre mon chemin. Dans mon dos, je sens Sakura hésiter un moment, avant qu'elle ne suive mes pas.

----------------

Arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous, je découvre sans surprise que nous sommes les premiers arrivés. Comme d'habitude. Nous nous installons au pied de l'arbre, attendant en silence les autres membres de l'équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Naruto s'approcher de nous.

- Ohayo !

- Bonjour Naruto ! S'exclame Sakura.

- Hn, me contente-je de répondre.

- Bah dis donc, t'es toujours aussi causant Sasuke ! Ironise Naruto.

Je ne dis mot, ignorant sa remarque, ce qui ne semble pas le blesser pour autant.

- Alors Naruto, t'aurais pu me faire part de la grande nouvelle !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles Sakura-chan ?

Elle se rapproche de lui, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Saya.

A l'entente de son prénom, je me crispe, des souvenirs désagréables me revenant en mémoire. Je jette un discret coup d'œil à Naruto, qui a rougi et arbore désormais un air gêné, une main derrière la nuque. Cette simple attitude ne fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu déjà ardent de ma mauvaise humeur.

- Ah oui, Saya… bah, en fait, c'est tout nouveau.

Sa main continue de frotter sa nuque, alors qu'un sourire béat prend place sur ses lèvres, et qu'il lève légèrement les yeux, perdant son regard hagard dans le lointain. Tout en lui crie la joie qu'il ressent à son égard. Alors qu'en moi, cette joie qu'il manifeste ne fait que me détruire encore un peu plus.

- Je suis content pour toi, Naruto, dit Sakura.

Un sourire tendre éclaire son visage, et on peut aisément ressentir qu'elle pense sincèrement ses mots. Elle est vraiment heureuse de voir Naruto aussi joyeux. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas d'ailleurs ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir ?

- Oh, Sasuke, tu as déjà rencontré Saya ? Me demande subitement Naruto.

- Oui, réponds-je d'un ton détaché.

- Bouh dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te la présenter ! Dit-il tout en faisant la moue. Mais en fait, ça aurait été difficile, j'arrive jamais à vous voir tous les deux en même temps, j'aurais presque l'impression que vous vous fuyez ! Finit-il en rigolant.

Cette constatation sortie sur le ton de la plaisanterie me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. La perspicacité de ses propos m'atteint de plein fouet. Il ne m'a jamais vu avec elle… mais pourtant, le nombre de nos rencontres ne fait qu'augmenter chaque jour. Et elles sont bien trop fréquentes pour qu'on puisse parler d'un simple hasard. Comme avec Sakura un peu plus tôt, elle ne veut pas non plus que Naruto nous voie ensemble. Mais pourquoi cherche-t-elle à cacher nos rencontres de la sorte ? A-t-elle peur que l'on découvre sa vraie personnalité ?

- Ah ! S'exclame soudainement Naruto. Ce n'est pas une de tes anciennes groupies au moins ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas senti s'approcher de moi. Son visage est juste en face de moi, distant d'à peine une vingtaine de centimètres. Cette soudaine promiscuité me fige littéralement sur place. Ses lèvres sont tellement proches des miennes. Si je m'avançais un tout petit peu…

- Sasuke ?

Je reprends mes esprits au son de sa voix, et de telles pensées me font soudainement paniquer : que se serait-il passé si je ne m'étais pas repris à temps ? D'un geste brusque, je repousse son visage loin du mien d'une main.

- Baka ! Non, ce n'est pas une de mes groupies, réponds-je d'un ton calme masquant parfaitement mon anxiété.

- Tu es sûr ? Me redemande Naruto, empoignant mes deux poignets et ancrant son regard interrogateur dans le mien.

- Aïe !

Je ne peux retenir cette exclamation de douleur quand les doigts de Naruto font pression sur mon poignet encore blessé. Naruto se fige alors, son regard se baissant.

- Sasuke ?

Merde, se pourrait-il… qu'il ait tout découvert !? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??

* * *

**Note :** Chapitre 5 en ligne dimanche 28 mars ! En attendant, je ne serais pas contre une petite review, histoire de savoir un peu vos impressions au fil des chapitres^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Sasuke ?_

_Merde, se pourrait-il… qu'il ait tout découvert !? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??_

Ne laissant rien paraître du trouble m'habitant, je demande d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

- Quoi ?

Naruto ne dit rien, son regard ne quittant pas mon poignet. Il prend ma main entre les deux siennes, et continue de la fixer. L'anxiété me gagnant de plus en plus, je perds légèrement mon calme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, teme ?

- Sasuke…

- Oui ? Demande-je, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Ta main…

Je me crispe à ses mots. A-t-il deviné ?

- Elle est trop douce !

- Hein ?

Je ne peux rien dire de plus tant la surprise est grande. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore cet abruti ?! Profitant de mon hébétude, Naruto part dans un long monologue, empli de propos tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, moi j'arrive pas à avoir les mains comme ça ! J'ai beau essayé tout ce que je veux, c'est dingue, rien à faire ! Ah, je t'envie trop Sasuke ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que t'as autant de succès avec les filles ! Ah non non, je suis pas du tout jaloux, hein ? C'est juste que tes mains… elles ressemblent presque à celles d'une fille en fait !

BAM !

D'un coup de poing bien placé, j'envoie l'autre abruti valdinguer contre l'arbre. Pas sûr que ça lui arrange beaucoup ce qui lui sert de cerveau, mais avec un peu de chance, ça a peut-être rebranché les deux neurones qui lui servent de matière grise. Moi, les mains d'une fille ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Oï, Sasuke teme ! Ça fait mal bordel !

- Tss.

- Me « tss » pas !

- …

- Hé, m'ignore pas ! Viens te battre !

- Tu l'as bien cherché Naruto !

- Oh, Sakura-chan, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Demande Naruto d'un ton piteux.

Je me réinstalle au pied de l'arbre, songeur. Je devrais être soulagé que Naruto n'ait rien découvert, mais pourtant il n'en est rien. Je me sens… déçu ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Est-ce que je voulais qu'il le découvre ? Mais pourquoi souhaiterais-je quelque chose de la sorte ? Du coin de l'œil, je regarde discrètement mes deux coéquipiers. Sakura rigole allègrement, s'amusant aux dépens de Naruto. Elle le cherche, il boude, elle rigole, il rit avec elle de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Ils sont à quelques mètres seulement de moi, et pourtant, ils me semblent tellement loin. Comme s'ils appartenaient tous deux à un endroit où je ne peux aller. Dans ces moments-là, je me sens toujours de trop. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me trouver une place parmi eux ? Est-ce que déserter le village fut une erreur impardonnable ? Mes pêchés ne seront-ils jamais pardonnés ? Je les regarde, si proche et pourtant si loin. Oui, il existe un tel fossé entre nous. Un fossé que je pensais pouvoir combler. Mais je sais maintenant que c'est impossible. Il existera toujours entre nous, ce fossé reflet de toutes mes erreurs passées.

- Salut les jeunes !

- Kakashi-sensei ! S'exclament en chœur Naruto et Sakura.

- Bon, il est temps d'y aller, on n'est pas en avance !

- Et à qui la faute ? Demande Naruto sur un ton de reproche.

Et sous les bougonnements de Naruto dus au retard de Kakashi, notre mission débute.

----------------

Le soleil décline tandis que je rentre chez moi, fatigué suite à cette mission. Tout s'est bien passé, mais cela n'a pas été de tout repos, bien évidemment. Nous nous sommes donc séparés peu de temps après être revenus à Konoha pour que chacun puisse prendre un repos bien mérité. C'est du moins ce que j'espérais. Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes que j'ai pris congé de mes coéquipiers que je distingue une silhouette familière. Encore elle. Et je sais que la confrontation à venir risque d'être encore plus exténuante que la mission que je viens tout juste de terminer.

- Sasuke ! M'interpelle-t-elle, un frisson désagréable me remontant l'échine au son de sa voix.

Je me tourne légèrement vers elle, la découvrant un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle me fait signe de la main. Bien que l'envie de l'ignorer purement et simplement soit grande, je sais que ça ne résoudra rien, alors je me résous à l'affronter. En quelques pas, elle est devant moi, toute souriante. D'un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos tellement il est faux.

- Alors, ta mission ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demande-je finalement après un instant de silence. Tu t'en fous complètement, ne fais pas semblant de t'y intéresser maintenant.

En un instant, ce sourire si faux quitte son visage pour être remplacé par un rictus malsain.

- Je voulais simplement être aimable, mais puisque tu préfères directement attaquer par l'essentiel, allons-y !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je croyais que tu allais trouver la réponse à cette question, aurais-tu finalement abandonné ? Questionne-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Tsss ! Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Tu comptes me coller comme ça jusque quand ?

Elle reste un instant silencieuse, une expression neutre sur le visage, avant qu'un sourire enfantin ne vienne briser cette neutralité.

- Alors, est-ce qu'ils ont remarqué ? Demande-t-elle, éludant totalement ma précédente question.

- De quoi tu parles ? Questionne-je à mon tour, agacé. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude qu'elle agisse de la sorte, je suis toujours aussi exaspéré à chaque fois.

- Mais de ça voyons, répond-t-elle tout en me prenant le poignet.

Elle commence à remonter ma manche, mais je me dégage d'un geste brusque, la fusillant du regard.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais ! Dit-elle tout en souriant.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Et pense un peu à accorder tes paroles et tes actes, tu n'es pas du tout crédible là.

- Ah bon ? Je ne donne pas l'impression d'être inquiète ? Demande-t-elle en posant son index sur sa joue avec une moue enfantine. Je fais tout ce que je peux pourtant !

- Tsss.

Le silence tombe de nouveau entre nous. Je garde la tête légèrement tournée, évitant son regard insistant que je sens peser sur moi.

- Alors ? Ont-ils vu ? Demande-t-elle à nouveau.

Je ne peux que rester muet, et sans même la regarder, je sens qu'elle savoure sa victoire. Je sais qu'elle jubile.

- Ils n'ont rien vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir. Un sourire sadique défigure son visage, et ses yeux pétillent d'une lueur malsaine.

- Je le savais. Au fond, ils s'en foutent de toi, non ?

- N'importe quoi ! M'exclame-je brusquement.

Elle sourit plus largement. Devant mon empressement à nier ses paroles, je viens tout juste de confirmer ses propos.

- Regarde la vérité en face ! Ils en ont absolument rien à foutre de toi ! Que tu sois là ou pas, c'est la même chose pour eux !

- Tais-toi !

- Au fond, ils préféreraient sans doute que tu disparaisses, non ? Tu n'es qu'un poids pour eux !

- La ferme !

- Reconnais-le ! Tu veux à tout prix qu'ils te remarquent, c'est pour ça que tu fais ça ! Mais eux, est-ce qu'ils ont vu quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'ils voient ta souffrance ?

- Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE !

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! Ils ne te donneront plus jamais le droit d'être à leurs côtés ! C'est terminé !

- FERME LA BORDEL ! Hurle-je tout en mettant mes mains sur les oreilles.

Je m'effondre à genoux, me bouchant les oreilles. Je ferme les yeux, lui murmurant presque inconsciemment de se taire. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, plus rien voir, plus rien sentir. Soudain, je sens quelque chose se refermer sur mes poignets. Je relève la tête, et tombe dans les yeux de Saya. Une lueur de haine anime son regard qu'elle ancre dans le mien. Je reste immobile, comme tétanisé, jusqu'à ce que je voie ses lèvres bouger.

- Tu peux tout essayer Sasuke, mais sache que ça ne sert à rien, susurre-t-elle d'un ton posé. Tu n'auras jamais Naruto. Jamais. Naruto est à moi, et à moi seule. Toi, tu es juste dans le chemin.

J'écarquille les yeux à ces mots. D'un geste brusque, je me libère de son emprise, et pars en courant, sans même jeter un regard derrière moi. Quelques instants plus tard, je suis chez moi. Presque mécaniquement, j'entre dans ma demeure, enlevant mes chaussures dans l'entrée, et je m'arrête dans le salon. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Rien à part ce trou béant dans mon cœur. Cette douleur incommensurable. Je sens vaguement quelque chose de froid couler le long de mes joues. Je lève la main, découvrant que ce sont mes larmes. Mes larmes qui coulent sans relâche, glissant le long de ma peau pour finir leur course sur le parquet. Je… pleure ? Moi ? Je m'accroupis, serrant mes jambes entre mes bras, calant ma tête contre mes genoux. Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Un horrible cauchemar…

----------------

Et les jours se sont succédés, apportant chacun leur lot de souffrance. Petit à petit, j'ai comme l'impression de sombrer sous les piques acérées de cet oiseau de malheur. Oui, car jour après jour, elle persiste, s'approchant sournoisement, blessant mon cœur meurtri au passage, mais sans jamais asséner le coup de grâce. Comme un prédateur s'amusant à jouer avec sa proie. Pourquoi tuer du premier coup, quand il est amusant de détruire quelqu'un à petits feux ? Et je le sens. Je sens que bientôt, je ne pourrai plus le supporter. Bientôt, elle me détruira totalement. C'est ce qui m'amène ici aujourd'hui. L'énergie du désespoir ? C'est l'impression qui me parcourt quand mon regard se pose sur le bâtiment face à moi. Oui, c'est sans doute le cas.

D'un pas assuré, je franchis les portes d'entrée et me dirige sans hésiter dans les couloirs. Un vrai labyrinthe pour tout novice, mais je sais où je vais. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche, je parviens à destination. Je lève les yeux, lisant distraitement le panneau au-dessus de moi : Archives de Konoha. Si je dois trouver quelque chose sur elle, ça ne peut être qu'ici. J'entre dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Autour de moi, des livres, des dossiers, innombrables. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire sur les étagères : je vais avoir de quoi faire pendant quelque temps.

Les dossiers et les rapports de mission s'accumulent au sol, formant un tas de plus en plus conséquent. Les informations s'emmagasinent dans ma tête, me donnant presque le tournis, mais toujours rien qui m'intéresse. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas en si bon chemin. Et je me replonge dans ce travail de titan, bénissant mon sharingan qui me permet d'abattre en une heure un travail qui en prendrait deux pour tout ninja normal. Ou bien plus quand le ninja en question s'appelle Naruto. Je souris inconsciemment avant de me gifler mentalement : ce n'est pas le moment de se déconcentrer en pensant à lui ! Je me remets au boulot, persuadé de trouver au bout du chemin la réponse à toutes mes questions, et ainsi, la fin de mes tourments.

----------------

Combien d'heures se sont écoulés ? Je n'en sais rien. D'un geste rageur, je jette le dossier que j'avais à l'instant dans les mains. Celui-ci tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, toutes les feuilles s'éparpillant sous le choc.

- Et merde ! Jure-je à haute voix.

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Mais quelle journée de merde, bordel !! Je soupire, portant ma main à mon front. Je suis tellement fatigué. Autour de moi, la salle des archives ressemble désormais à un véritable champ de bataille. Les étagères sont à moitié vidées, les livres s'affaissant sans la présence de leurs voisins. Au sol, le parquet a presque disparu sous la montagne d'ouvrages traînant au sol, et les quelques piles de dossiers que je m'étais appliqué à faire ne sont plus qu'un vague souvenir, désormais noyées dans cet amoncellement. Et je suis là, au milieu de cette pièce qui ne ressemble plus à rien. Hokage-sama ferait sûrement une syncope en découvrant ce désastre. Et en pensant au temps qu'il me faudra pour tout ranger, je me sens complètement las.

Je m'affale au sol, m'adossant contre une étagère. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça… Car cette fatigue que je ressens n'est que le reflet du désespoir qui submerge mon âme. Rien. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Pas une seule trace d'elle dans tous ces dossiers. Pas la moindre mention de Saya. Mais à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais franchement ? Que j'allais ouvrir le premier dossier et que j'allais découvrir qu'elle était une nukenin de je ne sais quel village ninja ? Que j'allais pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à l'Hokage et qu'elle sortirait définitivement de ma vie ? Mais quelle naïveté ! Que du vent cette assurance que j'affichais en entrant ici ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion de mon esprit, les délires d'une âme torturée qui cherche à enfin trouver le repos. Mais la vie n'est pas si facile. La vie est bien loin de ces contes de fées où tout est bien qui finit bien.

Mais je ne comprends pas. Comment est-il possible que personne n'ait entendu parler d'une telle kunoichi ? Car j'ai pu avoir un vague aperçu de ses talents, et la rumeur ne semble pas exagérée. Alors comment ? Une espionne ? Non… réfléchis. Je ferme les yeux, ressassant mes souvenirs. Son arrivée au village, son comportement, notre première rencontre, sa relation avec Naruto… tout tourne dans ma tête. Des scènes se succèdent, des paroles, des actes. Encore et encore, tout se mélange. Réfléchis, Sasuke… réfléchis. Les images défilent, de plus en plus vite. Je le sens. Je sens que je suis tout proche. Vite, encore plus vite, jusqu'à en donner des vertiges. Encore plus vite. Et puis soudain, tout s'arrête. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux, le souffle légèrement court après cette déferlante de sensations. Mais bien sûr ! Je me relève, légèrement chancelant. Mes yeux se perdent dans le lointain, alors que je peine encore à assimiler cette information. Ça paraît tellement improbable… Je pose la main sur mes yeux, les fermant à ce contact et murmurant ces mots fatidiques :

- Je sais qui elle est…

* * *

**Note :** Bon, là normalement c'est quand je vous dit "prochain chapitre publié la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !" sauf que... je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Si beaucoup d'auteurs demandent des reviews à la fin de leur chapitre, c'est parce qu'ils aiment bien savoir les impressions des lecteurs et savoir si ce qu'ils font plaît ou non. Et je suis pareil. Alors quand je vois le nombre de reviews que je reçois comparé au nombre de personnes qui viennent lire ma fic, ça me donne vraiment le cafard. Et ajouté à ça le fait que ma vie ne soit qu'une succession de merdes en ce moment, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Publier des fictions est sensé être un plaisir, et quand je vois comment j'ai du me forcer pour publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'est vraiment pas normal.

Donc, je remercie vivement les personnes qui ont pris quelques minutes de leur temps pour me laisser leur avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est pour ces personnes que je publie aujourd'hui. Mais pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand je le publierai. Soit la semaine prochaine comme prévu, soit dans deux semaines, soit encore plus tard. Voilà, désolée pour les personnes qui ne sont pas concernées par ce coup de gueule et qui risquent d'être pénalisées à cause des autres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note 1 :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**Note 2 :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que je publiais pas pour rien, donc voici le chapitre 6 en récompense ! XD Désolée pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, pensez à mettre une adresse si vous voulez une réponse !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

A peine ai-je refermé la porte de ma demeure, que je sens une haine incommensurable s'emparer de moi. Une rage d'une telle ampleur qu'elle ne peut être contenue. Peu à peu, tout dans ma tête devient blanc. Je ne peux plus penser à rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Seule cette haine me contrôle, commandant mon corps, levant les inhibitions posées par mon esprit. Je dois me libérer. Sinon je vais exploser. Ma main se saisit d'une lampe, qu'elle abat ensuite violemment à terre. La jouissance que me procure cet acte primal me stimule, m'encourageant à aller plus loin. Et je continue encore et encore, me délectant de ce déchaînement violent. Tout ce qui est à portée de main se retrouve brisé, gisant lamentablement au sol. Et quand ce n'est plus assez, je recherche frénétiquement autour de moi quelque chose d'autre pour combler ma soif de destruction. Ce besoin destructeur devient comme une drogue, m'apportant un plaisir sans nom, un plaisir au-delà de toute limite. Je me crois indestructible, au dessus de toute loi. Je me sens bien, tout simplement.

Mais malheureusement, l'extase de ce moment s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et la dégringolade n'en est que plus dure encore. Quand enfin je reprends le contrôle de mon corps, quand mon esprit prend conscience de ma situation, ce sentiment de bonheur extrême disparaît subitement. Mon regard se pose tout autour de moi. Carnage. Le premier mot qui vient naître sur mes lèvres. Divers débris viennent joncher le sol, les meubles sont renversés, les murs lacérés. Des douleurs lancinantes aux pieds et aux mains attirent mon attention. Les morceaux de verre au sol ont marqué de profondes coupures sur mes plantes de pied, par lesquelles le sang s'écoule abondamment. Sur mes paumes, quelques coupures mineures, peut-être provoquées par un couteau ou un shuriken. Mais je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout ça. De ma maison sens dessus-dessous, des blessures de mon corps, de tout. Je fais quelques pas, meurtrissant d'autant plus mes membres déjà blessés, pour venir poser mes mains sur le mur le plus proche. Et je reste là, l'air hagard, regardant mes mains sans les voir. Mes genoux me lâchent, et je m'affale à terre, laissant sur le mur deux traînées rougeâtres. Je me fous de tout ça. Seule reste dans mon cœur cette profonde déchirure, cette douleur immense qui ne fait que me tuer à petit feu.

C'est seulement à ce moment, quand un semblant de calme semble enfin s'instaurer, que mes pensées vagabondent de nouveau vers la cause de mes tourments. Vers Saya. Encore maintenant, je ne parviens pas à accepter. C'est impossible, tout simplement. Et cette certitude que je pensais détenir s'effrite au fil des minutes, allégeant dans le même temps ce poids qui pèse sur mon cœur. J'ai forcément tort. Une telle chose… c'est complètement impossible ! Comment ai-je pu un instant songer à quelque chose d'aussi improbable ? Et sans que je ne parvienne à le contrôler, un rire s'échappe de ma gorge. D'abord timide et discret, il s'intensifie petit à petit, se transformant en un rire sonore, dénué de toute joie. Ce son qui s'échappe de mes lèvres me fait froid dans le dos, mais je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. C'est comme si un barrage venait de céder. Je sens mes pensées se brouiller, et la folie me gagner peu à peu. Je dois me reprendre. Je dois me reprendre. Je répète cette phrase dans ma tête encore et encore, me raccrochant aux dernières onces de raison que je semble encore détenir. Et quand enfin je parviens à arrêter ce rire de dément, ce n'est que pour être submergé par une vague de désespoir, encore plus grande que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître auparavant. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Je me sens fatigué, tellement fatigué... je voudrais que tout s'arrête. Définitivement. Est-il possible pour l'être humain de tout surmonter ? Ce n'est assurément pas mon cas. Je crois bien avoir atteint mes limites.

- Pitié, faites que tout ça s'arrête… murmure-je entre deux sanglots, tout en me recroquevillant au sol.

Oui, laissez-moi enfin me reposer, je vous en supplie. Laissez-moi dormir, pour l'éternité.

----------------

Je sors de ma léthargie au moment où j'entends des pas discrets sur le parquet. Combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me concentrer pour connaître l'identité de cet étranger qui a pénétré dans ma maison sans y être invité que je sens des bras venir m'enlacer. Surpris et paniqué, je me dégage d'un geste brusque de l'étreinte de cet inconnu. En un bond, je m'éloigne pour faire face à l'intrus. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur lorsque je la reconnais. Saya.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demande-je, peinant à trouver mes mots.

Elle ne dit rien, me fixant avec une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard. Pas moqueuse, pas cruelle. Seulement agacée.

- Tu dois le savoir, non ? Dit-elle finalement, tout en poussant un léger soupir.

Je me fige à ces quelques mots, et me détourne d'elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh ? Alors c'est comme ça ?

- …

- Tu ne veux toujours pas reconnaître la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle vérité ?! C'est des conneries tout ça ! Dis-je tout en me tournant vers elle.

- Arrête de te voiler la face comme ça ! Ça ne t'avancera à rien ! Réplique-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Je ne me voile rien du tout ! Maintenant dégage de là ! Dégage ! Crie-je à son encontre.

- Aucune chance ! Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit !

- Y a rien à dire, bordel ! Maintenant, dégage ! T'as rien à faire là !

J'évite son regard, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais qu'elle s'en aille, merde ! Pourquoi persiste-elle à venir ici alors qu'il n'y a rien à dire ?!

- Regarde-moi, Sasuke, demande-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

- Non.

- Regarde-moi.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! M'exclame-je, tout en m'affaissant au sol.

Je ramène mes genoux vers moi, cachant mon visage de mes bras. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas. Mais va-t-en putain…

Je sens une pression sur mon poignet et mon bras se faire tirer vers l'avant. Mon regard se retrouve ainsi partiellement dévoilé, et la lumière m'agressant me fait aussitôt fermer les yeux. Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe lorsque je sens une main se poser sur ma joue. Je baisse ma tête, et tente alors de la repousser de mon seul bras libre. Aussitôt, elle l'attrape et d'un geste brusque, elle bloque mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main. J'essaye de me dégager. Impossible. Merde, comment elle arrive à faire ça ? Je devrais avoir plus de force qu'elle, putain !

- Sasuke, regarde-moi, répète-t-elle tout en m'empoignant le menton.

Là encore, je refuse d'accéder à sa requête, m'obstinant à garder les yeux fermés. Soudain, je sens une vive douleur sur ma joue doublée d'un bruit retentissant. Surpris, mes réflexes prennent le dessus pendant un court instant. Court, mais trop long pour empêcher l'inévitable. J'ouvre mes yeux, pour tomber directement dans les siens. Et pour y voir ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu y voir.

----------------

Un moment passe sans que nos regards ne se quittent. Moi figé par ce que je vois, et elle, dans l'attente de ma réaction. Car c'est ça. Depuis le début, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que je la voie. Que je découvre sa véritable nature. Elle desserre son emprise, libérant mes poignets, et s'éloigne légèrement. Je baisse la tête, massant un instant ma chair endolorie. Je peux sentir le regard de Saya sur moi, dans l'expectative. Mais par où commencer ? Maintenant que mes soupçons sont confirmés, il semble y avoir tellement de choses à dire… Je laisse échapper un long soupir, passant distraitement ma main dans les cheveux.

- Par le début.

Je lève la tête, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Commence par le début.

Bien sûr, pas de quoi être étonné après tout. Je prends une longue inspiration avant de commencer.

- Depuis le début, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Une kunoichi de ce niveau qui arrive de nulle part et qui comme par hasard, veut se mettre au service de Konoha. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, non ?

- Effectivement, confirme-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais personne ne s'est trop posé de questions à ce sujet, je suppose que ça arrangeait un peu trop tout le monde pour qu'on vienne te faire chier là-dessus.

- Oui, c'est vrai, on ne m'a même pas soupçonnée d'être une espionne en plus. Tout est allé comme sur des roulettes.

- Je suppose que tu as montré des arguments convaincants à l'Hokage, et qu'une fois celle-ci dans la poche, les autres n'avaient qu'à suivre bien gentiment. C'est comme ça que tu t'es mis tous les ninjas de notre promotion dans la poche, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu supposes ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Et ensuite, tu t'es immédiatement rapprochée de Naruto, reprends-je en ignorant sa remarque sarcastique. Ça aussi, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Car une personne ignorante qui vient tout juste d'arriver dans le village n'aurait pas approché Naruto aussi rapidement. Elle se serait laissée impressionner par les rumeurs circulant à son égard, et même en refusant de croire à de telles conneries, n'importe qui aurait d'abord eu un instant de recul face à lui. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu l'as approché directement, comme si tu le connaissais déjà.

- Mais je le connais déjà, non ?

- Et ce pressentiment lors de notre première rencontre, continue-je en l'ignorant de nouveau. Tu as souri ce jour-là en me voyant. Pourquoi aurais-tu agi de la sorte avec un parfait inconnu. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Moi aussi, c'est comme si tu me connaissais déjà.

- Et même après tout ça, tu n'as pas deviné ?

- Non, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. Et même maintenant, je ne parviens pas à vraiment prendre conscience de cette réalité.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai poursuivi.

- Oui, cet acharnement à me poursuivre, à me faire mal. A chaque fois, tu savais exactement où appuyer pour déclencher en moi les peines les plus atroces. Et moi, je ne suis pas parvenu une seule fois à te battre. C'est comme si tout était décidé à l'avance.

- Comme si à l'avance, il était décidé que tu devais en ressortir perdant, dit-elle, confirmant mes propos.

- Oui. Et ce corps, ce visage, cette personnalité. Tu es vraiment…

- La personne que tu rêverais d'être, n'est-ce pas ? Me coupe-t-elle.

Un silence s'instaure entre nous. Inconsciemment, mes yeux se plantent dans les siens, regardant encore et encore ces trois virgules qui tourbillonnent dans son regard.

- Alors Sasuke, vas-tu enfin le reconnaître ? Demande-elle finalement, brisant ce silence.

- Est-ce que… tu pourrais me faire une faveur ? Questionne-je, d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement.

- Quoi ?

Je peux sentir dans sa voix tout son agacement, mais je l'ignore. Avec ça, je pourrai enfin en être totalement sûr.

- Je suppose que tu l'as, alors… peux-tu me le montrer ?

- Encore ? Est-ce que tout ça ne t'a pas suffit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut encore de plus pour enfin reconnaître la vérité ?

Je ne dis mot, ancrant mon regard déterminé dans le sien. Elle m'observe un instant, avant de soupirer.

- Très bien, voilà.

Hébété, je regarde ce changement si particulier s'effectuer. Et lorsqu'enfin tout s'arrête, je reste sans voix. Si je n'étais pas déjà à terre, je pense que mes jambes m'auraient lâché sous le choc.

- Alors ? Demande-t-elle, légèrement triomphante.

- Avec ça, il n'y a plus aucun doute possible, réponds-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je cache mon visage au creux de mes mains, cette question passant encore et encore dans ma tête.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Murmure-je.

- Dis-le, Sasuke, ordonne-t-elle.

Je lève mes yeux vers elle, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Dans son mangekyou sharingan.

- Chaque mangekyou sharingan est unique. Il n'existe pas au monde deux personnes possédant le même.

Je m'arrête un instant, rassemblant mon courage pour dire ces quelques mots, si simples et pourtant si difficiles à dire :

- Tu es moi.

* * *

**Note :** Enfin la révélation que tout le monde attendait ! Je félicite ceux qui se sont doutés de quelque chose, mais à part ma bêta, personne n'était vraiment sûr ! Et je remercie les autres pour avoir fait part de leurs hypothèses, certaines m'ont vraiment surprise, voir fait rire^^ A la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

« Tu es moi. »

Ça y est, ces mots tellement lourds de sens qui ne parvenaient pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres venaient finalement d'être lancés. Face à moi, je vois le sourire de Saya s'agrandir et une joie intense se dessiner sur son visage.

- Enfin ! S'exclame-t-elle. Depuis le moment que j'attends que tu prononces ces mots.

Elle se rapproche de moi, me caressant la joue. Je frissonne sous le contact, avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas…

- Comment ceci est possible ? Me coupe-t-elle, achevant d'exposer mes pensées.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible ? Comment quelque chose comme ça peut m'arriver ? A moi ?!

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, commence-t-elle, un sourire moqueur trônant sur ses lèvres. Comment est-il possible que quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Sasuke Uchiha souffre de troubles psychologiques au point de dédoubler sa personnalité, l'amenant à créer quelqu'un de toutes pièces…

Elle plante son visage face au mien, ancrant son regard amusé dans le mien.

- … et qui plus est, une femme ?

Je me renfrogne suite à cette remarque blessante, mais ne dit mot. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, je sais qu'elle n'attend que ça.

Après un court instant de silence, elle sourit discrètement et lâche un léger soupir.

- Bon, je suppose que tu aimerais bien avoir quelques explications, non ?

J'acquiesce à ses propos. Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de dépendre ainsi d'elle, mais je n'ai présentement aucun autre moyen d'apporter des éclaircissements sur toutes les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit.

- Ton attachement envers Naruto a commencé très tôt. Petit, tu voyais en lui des blessures similaires aux tiennes, même si tu refusais de le reconnaître. Inconsciemment, il t'attirait, mais à cette époque, seul le lien de haine qui t'attachait à ton frère t'importait. Alors tu as voulu briser cette relation que tu avais avec lui. Pour te concentrer sur un unique objectif : tuer ton frère et venger ta famille. Une fois cet objectif atteint, tu t'es senti désespérément vide. Comme si plus rien ne te retenait désormais sur cette terre. C'est à cet instant de doute que Naruto est arrivé. En le voyant, tous tes souvenirs te sont revenus en mémoire, ainsi que ce lien que tu n'étais jamais parvenu à briser. A ce moment où tu étais le plus vulnérable, il t'est en quelque sorte apparu comme un sauveur, une bouée à laquelle tu as commencé à t'accrocher avec l'énergie du désespoir. Quand vos regards se sont croisés, tu as décidé qu'il serait ton nouvel objectif, et tu as décidé de le suivre sur ce chemin qu'il te proposait.

Elle se coupe quand elle m'entend pousser un sifflement de dédain.

- Je sais bien qu'il t'est impossible de reconnaître quelque chose comme ça, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, amusée. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je fronce les sourcils, et détourne le regard, agacé. Même sans la voir, je sais que ce sourire en coin n'a pas quitté son visage. Elle ne fait pas d'autres commentaires, et reprend son récit.

- Ta vie a alors pris un tout nouveau départ. Toi et tes camarades, vous avez décidé de rester à Konoha. Toi, pour Naruto, et eux, pour toi en grande partie. Il a ensuite été décidé que tu réintègres l'équipe 7, et Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo ont alors formé une nouvelle équipe, dévouée cette fois-ci à Konoha. A partir de ce moment-là, toute ta vie n'a tourné qu'autour de Naruto. Tu as tout fait pour tenter de retrouver ce lien si privilégié que tu partageais auparavant avec lui. Mais tu savais que ta désertion n'avait pas joué en ta faveur, et que ton absence avait permis à d'autres ninjas de se rapprocher de Naruto. Sakura et Hinata en particulier attiraient ta méfiance. Tu jalousais Sakura pour toutes ces années qu'elle avait passées près du blond, et tu te méfiais d'Hinata à cause de cet amour qu'elle entretenait pour lui depuis l'enfance. Tu voulais passer ta vie aux côtés de Naruto, mais en même temps, tu t'en refusais le droit.

J'hausse un sourcil, interrogateur. Je m'en refusais le droit ?

- Oui, tu t'en refusais le droit, répète-t-elle en réponse à ma question silencieuse. Ta désertion sonnait comme une trahison à tes oreilles, et tu ne pensais pas mériter de rester à ses côtés. Tu voulais plus que tout être le seul pour lui, mais en même temps, tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit de l'avoir. Ces sentiments paradoxaux t'obscurcissaient le jugement. Ta jalousie exacerbée voyait quiconque proche du blond comme un ennemi. Tu t'es même mis à t'inquiéter de Gaara, et même les évidences les plus frappantes n'ont pas pu t'atteindre. Tu n'as pas vu venir le mariage de Gaara et Hinata, et encore moins le couple Suigetsu/Sakura. Mais en même temps, tu t'en moquais. Car cela voulait dire que désormais, plus aucun obstacle ne barrait ta route. Désormais, plus rien ne t'empêchait d'être près de Naruto. Et pourtant, tu te le refusais toujours. Tu étais persuadé que tu ne méritais pas Naruto. Tu voulais le mieux pour lui, et tu savais que le mieux, ce n'était pas toi. Comment quelqu'un pourrait souhaiter rester auprès d'un traître ? Comment un homme pourrait en venir à en aimer un autre ? Non, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Mais pourtant, tu le voulais tellement. Et en ton for intérieur, tu as désiré être né femme. Et ce désir, au départ si ténu, s'est amplifié de jour en jour. Ce n'était pour toi qu'une pensée parmi tant d'autres, mais ton esprit si torturé y a vu une porte de sortie à toutes ses souffrances. Et c'est ainsi que je suis née.

Un hoquet m'échappe à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Elle s'arrête un instant et me regarde. D'un signe de tête, je l'invite à continuer.

- Ton passé de traître, ta personnalité sombre et solitaire, ton sexe. Tout ceci était pour toi des obstacles. Alors tu as décidé de tout laisser tomber pour recommencer à nouveau. Pour avoir une seconde chance avec lui. Tu m'as ainsi faite femme, sociale, joyeuse, et un peu grande gueule. Quelqu'un qui attire immédiatement la sympathie, qui parvient sans peine à se lier d'amitié avec les autres. Tout le contraire de toi. Tu m'as donné un physique plutôt proche du tien, mais pas trop pour que l'on ne m'associe pas à toi. Tu m'as fait telle que tu aurais voulu être. Tu m'as offert la chance que tu n'avais plus de pouvoir être à ses côtés.

Je me renfrogne alors que son sourire s'élargit. Alors ce serait moi le seul responsable de toutes mes actuelles souffrances ?

- Et ainsi, à travers moi, tu as pu te rapprocher de lui. Tu as enfin pu faire ce que tu croyais impossible auparavant : tu es devenu l'unique personne à ses côtés. La personne la plus importante pour lui.

J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdi par ces mots. Elle s'approche de moi, et s'accroupit, mettant son visage juste en face du mien.

- Je vais te montrer, dit-elle en capturant mon regard.

- Hein ?

Et sans même que je n'aie le temps de m'y préparer, ma vue se trouble et mon salon s'efface devant mes yeux, me plongeant dans les ténèbres.

La sensation de mon corps s'est estompée, me donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un esprit flottant dans le vide. Je jette un regard autour de moi. Saya n'est pas là, ni aucun autre être humain. Il n'y a que moi, perdu seul dans ce monde de noirceur. J'entends soudainement des bruits de pas dans mon dos, et je me retourne aussitôt. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur quand je reconnais la personne qui s'avance à ma rencontre : c'est moi. Au moment même où mes yeux se posent sur cet autre moi, tout s'illumine, et d'innombrables couleurs viennent donner vie à ce monde de ténèbres. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise, tournant sur moi-même pour observer la vie se dessiner petit à petit. L'herbe, les arbres, les maisons, le ciel. Je me rends finalement compte de l'endroit où je me trouve. Konoha. Mes sens se refocalisent de nouveau sur l'autre moi. Aucune surprise ne s'est dessinée sur son visage et il continue simplement de marcher, se rapprochant de moi à chaque pas. Son regard est sur moi, mais en même temps tellement lointain. Comme s'il ne me voyait pas.

Je soupire un instant. Mais bien sûr, c'est évident qu'il ne me voit pas. Je n'existe pas dans ce monde, je ne suis qu'un spectateur qui ne peut qu'observer la situation sans intervenir. Un étranger dans ce monde qui retrace mes souvenirs. Qui retrace nos souvenirs. Oui, je reconnais finalement cette scène. Celle de ma première rencontre avec Saya. Je vois alors ses sourcils se froncer et son regard se concentrer. Je tourne la tête, mais personne. Evidemment. D'un point de vue extérieur, je ne peux pas la voir. Seuls mes yeux peuvent la distinguer. Je me vois alors reprendre un masque d'impassibilité, continuant mon chemin. Et soudain, je m'arrête, sans raison apparente, comme en état de choc. Je souris. Vu d'ici, cette première rencontre avec Saya, mon autre moi, est plus qu'étrange. Mais ce n'est que le début.

Le décor change, et je sais que je vais tout revivre. Absolument tout. Je me vois sortir de chez moi. Ce souvenir… c'est lorsque j'ai vu Saya parler avec Naruto avant le début de la mission. A peine hors de la demeure, je m'arrête. Et au lieu de me diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous, j'exécute quelques signes, avant de lancer un jutsu. Un nuage de fumée s'élève, me masquant un instant la vue. Et quand j'aperçois de nouveau la silhouette en face de moi, je constate avec stupeur que ce n'est plus la même. C'est Saya. Je viens tout juste de prendre son apparence. Elle part alors d'un tout autre côté. Je m'empresse de la suivre, légèrement stupéfié par ce qui vient de se passer. Un moment plus tard, j'aperçois Naruto, et je vois Saya le héler. Ils entament alors la conversation. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, rigolant, s'amusant. Ils se rapprochent du lieu de rendez-vous, et je peux déjà apercevoir l'arbre au loin. L'arbre sous lequel je devrais être normalement. Mais rien. Il n'y a personne. J'entends Naruto et Saya se dire au revoir, et se séparer. Naruto continue sa route, et Saya fait demi-tour. Au bout de quelques pas, elle disparaît, et je reste un instant hébété à regarder le dernier endroit où elle se tenait. Puis je me retourne brusquement, concentrant mon regard sur l'arbre. Stupéfait, j'y vois une silhouette adossée. Je me vois. Et peu de temps après, Naruto m'aperçoit, et s'étonne de ma présence. Je ne peux pas y croire. Alors, ce jour-là, au lieu de me diriger directement vers le lieu de rendez-vous, j'ai fait ça ? Impossible ! Comment peut-on faire des choses dont on n'a même pas conscience ? L'inquiétude vient ronger mon cœur à cette pensée : combien de choses encore ai-je pu réaliser sans le savoir ?

Et les souvenirs se succèdent les uns après les autres, me dévoilant absolument tout. Je me vois alors, tantôt sous la forme de Saya, à chaque fois que je suis auprès de Naruto, et tantôt sous ma forme propre, à chacune de mes altercations avec mon autre moi. Et à chaque fois, j'en découvre un peu plus, prenant conscience de toutes ces choses que j'ai pu faire sans le savoir. Et peu à peu, la terreur vient envahir mon cœur. Cette perte de contrôle sur mon corps m'effraie tellement, que je me sens comme pétrifié. Terrorisé. Désespéré. Mais comment peut-on s'échapper d'une telle situation ? Comment terrasser son ennemi, quand on se bat contre soi-même ? Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, et je me sens tomber. Je tends la main pour me rattraper, mais seul le vide me répond. Je voudrais crier, mais ma gorge reste nouée. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais aucun son ne s'en échappe. Impuissant, je sombre dans les ténèbres, sans qu'il ne me soit possible d'échapper à ce funeste dessein. Je suis condamné, et je ne peux qu'assister à ma propre déchéance.

Mes paupières me semblent tellement lourdes, que j'ai l'impression que cela me demande un effort inhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouve que je tombe dans deux rubis, juste en face de moi. Comme hypnotisé, je vois lentement son mangekyou sharingan se défaire, rendant sa couleur originelle à son regard. Elle se relève lestement, et me toise d'un air amusé, la main sur la hanche. J'ai le souffle court suite à cette escapade dans le passé, et bien que mon esprit ait été le seul à faire le voyage, je sens la fatigue dans tout mon corps. Je lève les yeux, les rebaisse, les lève de nouveau. Ma respiration est saccadée, mes jambes tremblent, mes mains sont faibles. Je tente vainement de prendre appui dessus pour me lever, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon regard ancré dans le sien, ma bouche s'entrouvre, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me trouve dans un état de totale impuissance, et ça m'exaspère. C'est comme si mon esprit et mon corps ne parvenaient plus à s'accorder, luttant pour se détacher l'un de l'autre, pour retrouver chacun leur liberté.

Au bout d'un long moment, je reprends enfin contrôle de tous mes sens, et cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis tellement longtemps s'échappe sans qu'il me soit possible de la retenir :

- Mais pourquoi ?

Une lueur interrogatrice vient naître dans son regard, et j'éclaircis le fond de ma pensée.

- Tu as dit que je t'avais créée. Pour reprendre tout de zéro et avoir ainsi la chance de me rapprocher de Naruto. Alors pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi toute cette cruauté ? Pourquoi chercher à m'abaisser plus bas que terre alors que ton seul but devrait être de m'aider ?

Elle me regarde silencieusement, se contentant d'ancrer son regard glacial dans le mien apeuré. Puis elle sourit sadiquement, et s'accroupit de nouveau à mes côtés.

- Mais tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, non ?

- …

- La personne la plus importante pour Naruto, c'est moi. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi qui ai gagné la confiance de tout le monde. C'est moi qu'on aime et qu'on admire.

Elle pose la main sur ma joue, et rapproche son visage du mien. Nos lèvres séparées d'à peine deux centimètres, son regard fixé dans le mien, elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

- C'est de moi qu'est amoureux Naruto.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous cette pique cruelle, et je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Elle sourit, et continue sur sa lancée :

- Alors maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Maintenant, il est temps de me laisser ceci, dit-elle en pointant son index droit sur mon cœur.

Paralysé, je ne parviens pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ricane un instant, s'amusant de ma profonde détresse. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains, posant son front contre le mien.

- Allez Sasuke, il est temps de me laisser ton corps.

Et sur ces mots, elle m'attrape par le poignet, et me force à me lever. D'un pas rapide, elle m'attire hors de la demeure, puis hors du domaine Uchiha.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-je, l'anxiété gagnant mon cœur.

- Je vais te montrer. Je vais te montrer que j'ai raison.

Je ne peux demander ce qu'elle veut dire, qu'elle s'arrête subitement, fixant quelque chose au loin. Aussitôt, son visage se fait doux, et un sourire tendre se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je tourne la tête pour regarder dans la même direction. Mon cœur se fige dans ma poitrine quand j'aperçois l'objet de son attention. Naruto. A quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. Il est de dos et il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de notre présence.

- La seule que Naruto voit, c'est moi. Toi, tu n'existes pas pour lui. Tu ne mérites que de disparaître.

Je me fige, et j'entends Saya héler Naruto. Celui-ci se retourne, et ses yeux se posent sur nous. Un large sourire vient illuminer son visage, et il nous fait signe de la main. Sa bouche s'ouvre, et je reste suspendu à ses lèvres, les regardant dessiner…

- Saya ! S'exclame Naruto.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre dans ma poitrine, et tout mon univers s'effondre. Je les vois s'avancer l'un vers l'autre, puis s'enlacer. J'essaye de crier, mais ma gorge refuse de laisser sortir le moindre son. Je les vois s'éloigner, main dans la main. Je m'élance vers eux, courant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais ils continuent de s'éloigner, de plus en plus. Ils marchent alors que je cours de toutes mes forces, mais l'écart entre nous ne fait que se creuser un peu plus. Dans un dernier espoir, je tends le bras le plus loin possible, essayant désespérément de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais ma main ne se referme que sur du vide. Mes jambes me lâchent, et alors que je sombre dans les ténèbres, mes yeux capturent une dernière image : celle de Naruto, au côté de Saya. Et non pas du mien. Le monde autour de moi disparaît, et je sombre, m'effaçant avec ces ténèbres qui ont toujours été les miennes. Ces ténèbres que je rejoins. Enfin.

* * *

**Note :** Je pense que ce chapitre d'explications était quelque peu attendu ! Donc maintenant, vous savez enfin ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un auteur dérangé ! XD Et maintenant que vous connaissez l'identité de Saya, que pensez-vous d'elle ? Toujours la même opinion ? Chapitre 8 en ligne le dimanche 18 avril !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Petit à petit, je me sens reprendre contact avec la réalité, et de multiples sensations viennent m'agresser. Une douleur lancinante à la tête, des paupières qui me semblent peser des tonnes, tout comme mon corps. Et à peine mon regard est-il dévoilé qu'une lumière intense m'aveugle, me brûlant littéralement les rétines. Bref, l'un des réveils les plus catastrophiques que j'ai jamais expérimenté. Après avoir laissé un moment à tout mon corps pour s'acclimater, je tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber sur un blanc étincelant. Un plafond et des murs entièrement blancs. Et au vu de la texture douce que je sens sous mes doigts, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour deviner où je suis : à l'hôpital. Mais la grande question, c'est le pourquoi de ma présence ici.

- Ah enfin, tu es réveillé !

Je sursaute vivement au son de cette voix, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était à côté de moi. Je tourne brusquement la tête, réveillant ainsi une douleur dans mon cou, pour découvrir l'identité de cette personne. Sakura. Je soupire intérieurement, soulagé que ce soit elle et non un parfait inconnu qui m'ait vu dans cet état de faiblesse. Elle me sourit, mais je sens à son regard qu'elle est inquiète.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demande-je difficilement.

Son sourire s'efface légèrement et l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles se fait un peu plus forte encore.

- Je t'ai trouvé inconscient alors que je rentrais chez moi, alors je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital, répond-t-elle.

Suite à ces quelques mots, tous mes souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Tous ces souvenirs liés à _elle_. Ses mots, ses gestes. Ce qu'elle a emmené définitivement loin de moi. Mon visage se ferme, et je baisse légèrement la tête, les mèches de mes cheveux masquant mon expression douloureuse. Alors c'est elle qu'il a choisi, hein ? Pff ! Comment ai-je pu songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que j'avais la moindre chance ? Tout est définitivement perdu alors ? Une envie d'éclater de rire me prend soudainement, que je refrène en raison de la présence de Sakura.

- Sasuke…

Sa voix m'apparaît comme étouffée, alors que je me concentre pour reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs. Le rire, les pleurs, la fatigue. Une multitude d'émotions se déverse en moi, et je me sens perdre pied. De plus en plus, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je ressens ne fait que me pousser un peu plus vers la folie. Que petit à petit, je me perds, m'éloignant du monde pour sombrer dans l'oubli, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Et même en me débattant de toutes mes forces, personne ne viendra à mon secours.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle, et nos yeux se croisent. L'intensité de son regard me déstabilise, et pendant un court instant, j'ai comme l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Cette lueur d'amour et d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles me rappelle douloureusement ma défunte mère, et je sens brusquement les larmes monter. Je me détourne, brisant le contact entre nous, afin de ne pas m'écrouler devant elle, refoulant cette envie soudaine de tout lui dire. A quoi bon ? Peut-elle vraiment me sauver de moi-même ? J'en doute fortement. Et de toute façon, qui pourrait croire une telle histoire ?

Je l'entends soupirer, et je me risque à lui jeter un regard en coin.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je vais te laisser.

Elle se lève, semble hésiter un court instant, et se dirige finalement vers la porte. Au moment où sa main touche la poignée, elle se retourne soudain vers moi.

- Ah, j'ai failli oublier, dit-elle d'une voix posée. Naruto est là aussi, je pense qu'il va vouloir venir te voir. Je vais l'appeler.

Je sursaute mais je n'ai même pas le temps de protester que la porte s'est déjà refermée derrière elle. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, maudissant intérieurement ce destin qui semble s'acharner contre moi. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas. Surtout pas après ça.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Sans même le regarder, je sais que c'est lui qui est entré. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Sasuke, ça va ?

Sa voix me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, et un frisson désagréable me remonte le long du dos. Je le sens s'approcher de moi, et à chaque pas qu'il fait, je suis de plus en plus mal. Ma migraine se fait plus forte encore, à en devenir insupportable. Mes mains se crispent dans mes cheveux, tentant vainement de faire disparaître cette douleur insoutenable.

- Ne t'approche pas…

Ce faible murmure s'échappe de ma gorge avant que je n'en prenne conscience. Mais Naruto n'entend pas ma protestation et continue de s'avancer vers moi. Un haut le cœur me prend soudain aux tripes, alors que la douleur me vrille littéralement les tempes.

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! Hurle-je, paniqué.

Naruto s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi, surpris par cette réaction excessive. Un nouveau pic de douleur me fait lâcher un gémissement, et je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Pitié, faites que toute cette douleur s'arrête….

Et à peine cette pensée m'a-t-elle traversé l'esprit que mon souhait se réalise. Progressivement, je sens ma migraine s'estomper, et tous mes muscles se détendre. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. Ces sensations s'estompent… comme toutes les autres. Mon ouïe, mon odorat, ma vue. J'ai comme l'impression que tous mes sens se brouillent eux aussi. Comme si peu à peu, je perdais toute sensation de mon corps.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que… ?!?

Surpris par l'exclamation dans sa voix, je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Dans l'attitude parfaite de quelqu'un qui découvre quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas croire. Je fronce mes sourcils, contrarié. Mais que peut-il voir ? Je l'observe un instant, avant de baisser les yeux.

- Mais que… ?!?

Ces mots m'échappent au moment où mon regard se pose sur mes mains. Abasourdi, je les vois sans y croire. Mes mains. Elles… changent. Tantôt dans leur état normal, tantôt légèrement plus fines. Comme des mains de femme.

A peine cette constatation est-elle apparue dans mon esprit que je me lève vivement, rejetant mes draps au loin. Je me précipite vers la salle de bains, aussi vite que mes jambes fébriles me le permettent. Et là, je me plante devant le miroir, dans l'attente de la confirmation de mes pires soupçons. Ebahi, j'assiste à un phénomène plus qu'étrange. A un phénomène… de métamorphose ? De transformation ? Je ne parviens pas à mettre un mot sur ce qui se passe. Mais je vois mon corps changer. Tout comme mes mains, mon corps prend tantôt son apparence normale, tantôt son apparence à _elle_. L'apparence de Saya. Je m'effondre au sol quand je comprends enfin le pourquoi de tout ça. Pourquoi elle m'a poussé à bout, pourquoi elle m'a montré le choix de Naruto, pourquoi mon corps me semble tellement lourd depuis mon réveil, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toutes mes sensations s'estompent petit à petit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul but derrière tout ça : m'affaiblir suffisamment pour briser toutes mes défenses. Et lorsque je serais enfin au plus bas, me prendre la seule chose qu'elle n'a pas encore : mon corps. Elle qui m'a déjà volé toute ma vie, c'est désormais la seule chose qui lui manque. Et bientôt, elle aura absolument tout. Et moi… plus rien.

Je reste ainsi recroquevillé un long moment, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, alors que je m'entends marmonner, suppliant pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Même si c'est sans espoir. Soudain, je sens un contact sur mon épaule, et une voix se fait ensuite entendre :

- Sasuke…

Je relève la tête, tombant dans deux yeux bleus. Naruto est juste en face de moi. Il me faut un instant avant de comprendre toute l'implication de la chose. S'il est là, ça veut dire… qu'il a tout vu ?? Qu'il sait absolument tout ?? D'un geste brusque, je me dégage de son emprise, tout en criant :

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

- Sasuke, att…

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et je m'élance hors de la pièce, le bousculant au passage. Que faire, mais que faire ?

- Sasuke !

Sa main m'attrape le poignet, et je m'arrête, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je me sens tellement perdu. Tellement impuissant face à tout ça. Tes yeux… ils m'ont déjà sauvé tant de fois. M'apporteras-tu la réponse aujourd'hui aussi ?

Immobile, je te supplie du regard, attendant avec l'infime espoir que quelqu'un m'aidera. Que quelqu'un me sauvera de cette chute qui m'attend, qu'une main se tendra vers moi pour me sortir de mes ténèbres. Et que cette main, ce sera la tienne, Naruto. Peu importe ce que c'est, donne-le-moi. Donne-moi la chance d'espérer. Dis-moi que dans ce monde, je peux au moins être utile à quelqu'un. Qu'il existe au moins quelqu'un qui ait besoin de moi. Qu'il existe au moins une personne qui serait triste si je venais à disparaître. Une personne qui ferait tout pour me retenir si elle me voyait tomber. Et que cette personne, c'est toi Naruto. Et nous restons ainsi un moment, alors que je cherche désespérément ta réponse dans ton regard azur. Une lueur qui me dirait que oui, je compte à tes yeux. Que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Et que je suis définitivement plus qu'une pauvre inconnue que tu ne connais que depuis si peu de temps. Mais nos yeux se quittent au moment où tu détournes la tête, et ta main lâche mon poignet. Stupéfait, je cherche à capter une nouvelle fois ton regard, mais tu me fuis. La tête baissée vers le sol et tournée sur le côté, tu m'évites. Et ensuite, je te vois t'éloigner. Un puis deux pas en arrière, avant de t'arrêter à nouveau. Tu sembles sur le point de me dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne semblent pas vouloir franchir la barrière de tes lèvres. Comme si tu ne voulais désormais plus avoir aucun contact avec moi.

Mes yeux se baissent vers le sol, refusant de voir une seconde de plus mon pire cauchemar devenir réalité. Alors c'est comme ça. Finalement, c'est bien elle qu'il a choisie. Et maintenant, je ne suis qu'un obstacle sur son chemin. Quelque chose d'encombrant dont on ne cherche qu'à se débarrasser.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit !

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix, et mon attention se porte vers elle. Surpris, je vois Saya, à peine deux mètres à côté de Naruto et assise sur le lit. Elle me regarde en souriant, comme satisfaite de sa victoire.

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était fini pour toi. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Ah là là, ce que tu es têtu ! Tu sais pourtant que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, non ?

Elle se lève, et commence à s'approcher de moi.

- Tu ne veux que son bonheur, non ? Et son bonheur, c'est avec moi, et non avec toi !

Elle passe à côté de la chaise portant toutes mes affaires, et se saisit d'un kunaï.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, pas vrai ? Prends ça et fais-le.

Elle marque une légère pause, avant de poursuivre.

- Donne-moi ton corps. Donne-moi ta vie.

- ARRETE !

Mon cri réveille Naruto de sa stupeur, qui me lance un regard interrogatif.

- Naruto, dis-le lui ! Dis-lui d'arrêter ! Demande-je d'un ton suppliant.

Je fais un pas en avant, mais aussitôt, Naruto recule, détournant de nouveau le regard. Je m'arrête, ne voulant pas y croire. Mais pourtant, c'est bien ça.

- Alors c'est comme ça.

Naruto ne réagit même pas au son de ma voix, continuant à fixer le sol.

- Je vois. Alors c'est elle que tu as choisie.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, me dit Saya.

Elle s'avance vers moi, et me pose le kunaï dans la main.

- A toi de jouer maintenant.

- Oui.

D'un geste précis, j'approche le kunaï de mon poignet qui fait une coupure nette et profonde sur ma peau. Aussitôt, le sang commence à couler, perlant abondamment et souillant le sol de carmin.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que… ?!

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! Hurle-je à son encontre.

Je recule de quelques pas, ouvrant la fenêtre d'une main pour venir m'asseoir sur le bord. En-dessous de moi, six étages me séparent du sol.

- Si tu t'approches, je saute.

- Sasuke, fais pas le con ! S'exclame Naruto.

- C'est bien Sasuke, me félicite Saya.

Elle s'approche de moi, et m'enlace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de lui après ton départ.

Je ne la repousse même pas. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Et même si c'est elle, à son contact, je me sens bien. Comme si enfin, j'avais pris la bonne décision. Et enfin, je vais goutter à ce repos si mérité.

A quelques mètres de moi, je vois Naruto trépigner d'impatience, et me hurler des mots que je n'entends pas. Peu à peu, mes forces m'abandonnent, et je me sens devenir de plus en plus faible. La vie quitte progressivement mon corps, et mon esprit s'en réjouit un peu plus à chaque instant. Enfin, je vais me reposer. Saya desserre son étreinte, et s'écarte de quelque pas. Derrière elle, mes yeux se posent sur lui. Naruto… dans ce monde, tu as été mon seul rayon de soleil. Depuis le tout début, tu m'as attiré vers toi pour cette chaleur que tu sais transmettre aux autres. Depuis le tout début, je t'ai aimé. Et aujourd'hui, je pars le cœur serein, juste en pensant à la chance que j'aie eu de pouvoir te rencontrer. J'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureux. Et alors que je suis aux portes de la mort et que je me sens basculer en arrière, mes yeux capturent une dernière image de toi. Toi t'élançant vers moi, la main tendue. Mais je ne peux pas l'attraper. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi dans mes ténèbres. Et tandis que je tombe et que je te vois t'éloigner, mon esprit avant de sombrer ne prie que pour une seule chose : ton bonheur.

* * *

**Note :** Salut tout le monde ! Je pensais faire ma fière aujourd'hui en vous disant que j'avais enfin fini d'écrire Pile ou Face, mais en fait, je n'ai écrit que le chapitre 9 cette semaine, je ferai ma fière une autre fois^^ Est-ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent le manga Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru, ou The Betrayal knows my name ? Je sais, le titre est un peu à rallonge, mais j'adore ce manga ! Et le premier épisode de l'anime est sorti récemment, donc je suis complètement folle depuis que je l'ai vu, j'arrête pas de regarder l'opening qui est vraiment bien lui aussi ! XD Je sais, ça fait un peu 3615 my life, mais si vous n'êtes pas allergiques à l'anglais, je vous le conseille fortement !

Une fois la pub terminée, passons au chapitre ! C'est sans doute le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire de toute la fic ! Bon, j'imagine que ça vous fait encore moins aimer Saya tout ça, mais pas grave, elle commence à avoir l'habitude ! XD En tout cas, une petite review serait la bienvenue ! Et pour le chapitre 9, je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais publier dimanche prochain, mais il viendra au plus tard lundi sinon ! A plus !


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

***POV externe***

Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Tsunade, Sakura et Naruto regardaient tous les trois le jeune homme brun allongé sur le lit à côté d'eux. A première vue, on aurait juré qu'il dormait. Ses traits inhabituellement détendus donnaient l'impression à son visage d'avoir rajeuni de cinq ans au moins. Sa peau si lisse donnait envie à n'importe qui de venir effleurer cette perfection. Il semblait tellement vulnérable comme ça. Comme un petit garçon que l'on voudrait protéger contre la cruauté du monde. Mais c'était malheureusement trop tard. Sasuke était bien loin du petit garçon encore innocent qui regarde le monde avec des yeux émerveillés. Le destin ne l'avait pas gâté, et nombreuses avaient été les blessures sur son chemin. Il s'était alors forgé une carapace, réfugiant son cœur dans une forteresse imprenable pour ne plus avoir à souffrir comme il avait souffert par le passé. On aurait pu jurer qu'il dormait, mais la vérité n'était pas aussi douce que ça.

Aucun des trois ninjas ne savait que dire. La situation dépassait tellement leur entendement qu'ils ne savaient qu'en penser. Comment une telle chose était possible ?

- Est-ce que… ça va aller ? Demanda Naruto, sa voix hésitante brisant ce lourd silence.

Sakura eut un sursaut de surprise à l'entente de sa voix, et se tourna instantanément vers Tsunade, suivie peu de temps après par son coéquipier. Celle-ci n'avait pas bronché face à la question du blond, mais affichait désormais un air soucieux. Devant le regard insistant des deux autres ninjas, elle se racla légèrement la gorge avant de commencer :

- Pour l'instant… il est dans le coma, dit-elle d'un ton précautionneux.

A côté d'elle, deux respirations se coupèrent sous le choc.

- Mais est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?? S'impatienta Naruto.

Un moment passa sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé. Le blond trépignait alors que la rosée se contentait d'observer son maître en silence, attendant patiemment le verdict.

- C'est difficile à dire Naruto, commença Tsunade. Son corps n'a reçu aucun dommage physique irréversible mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose de son esprit. Et les blessures psychiques sont autrement plus difficiles à guérir que les blessures corporelles.

- Mais ça va aller ! Il va s'en remettre ! Il en a vu d'autres ! S'exclama le blond.

Les deux kunoichi restèrent silencieuses suite à ces propos, mesurant la gravité de la situation. Le regard de Naruto alterna entre les deux femmes, cherchant l'approbation dans leurs yeux.

- Mais quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Naruto, répondit Sakura. Le dédoublement de personnalité n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Seul un esprit poussé dans ses derniers retranchements va créer ainsi une seconde personnalité pour se protéger.

- Se protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

- De beaucoup de choses, poursuivit Tsunade. Les personnes souffrant de ce genre de déséquilibres développent le plus souvent une double personnalité suite à un évènement traumatisant, ou par manque de confiance en eux. Ils abandonnent leur identité pour une nouvelle, leur permettant de fuir leurs problèmes. Et généralement, ils ressentent une certaine admiration envers cette personnalité qu'ils ont créée, si bien qu'ils s'abandonnent à elle.

- Alors Sasuke a créé la personnalité de Saya à cause d'un évènement traumatisant ou d'un manque de confiance en lui ? Questionna le blond, visiblement perdu.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il l'a créé à cause d'un manque de confiance en lui, répondit Sakura. Pour moi, l'évènement traumatisant ne colle pas.

- Je pense la même chose, confirma Tsunade.

- Je ne comprends plus rien… gémit Naruto. Vous voulez dire que Sasuke a créé Saya car il n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait un manque de confiance en lui ? C'est l'un des ninjas les plus forts du village !

Tsunade et Sakura se regardèrent un instant, confirmant dans les yeux de l'autre leurs soupçons. La rosée sembla réfléchir un moment pour trouver les mots justes avant de dévoiler le fond de sa pensée à son coéquipier, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

- Le manque de confiance de Sasuke ne vient pas de ses aptitudes de ninja, commença-t-elle. De ce seul point de vue, on ne peut pas dire que Saya soit supérieure à Sasuke. Elle lui est peut-être égale, mais c'est tout.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'a fait Saya dès qu'elle est arrivée au village ? Le coupa Tsunade.

Le blond la regarda d'un air hébété, rassemblant ses pensées pour tenter de répondre à cette question.

- Je sais pas moi… elle a parlé avec des gens ?

- Oui, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec beaucoup de shinobi. Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Et avec qui en particulier ?

Sakura et Tsunade fixaient toutes les deux le ninja en intense réflexion. Soudain, Naruto sursauta et plongea son regard abasourdi dans celui des deux femmes. Lentement, son index se leva, pour se pointer vers sa propre poitrine.

- Exactement, répliqua Sakura en réponse à sa question silencieuse. Elle s'est rapprochée de toi. Et elle s'est beaucoup plus rapprochée de toi que des autres ninjas.

- Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard, poursuivit la blonde. En règle générale, les personnes se créent une seconde personnalité pour faire, entre autres, des choses qu'ils n'osent pas faire avec leur vraie personnalité.

- Sasuke a créé Saya pour se rapprocher de moi ? Mais c'est débile ! C'est déjà mon meilleur ami ! Y avait pas besoin !

- Et s'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de toi comme ça ? Le questionna Tsunade.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que Saya est ta meilleure amie ? Ou est-elle plus que ça ?

- …

Les deux kunoichi regardèrent le blond cogiter à plein régime, alors que ses joues avaient pris une forte coloration rouge. Elles sourirent largement, s'amusant de la détresse du ninja, avant que quelques coups ne soient frappés à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit Sakura d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun, arborant un large sourire.

- Saï ! S'exclama la rosée.

Elle se leva pour aller saluer l'ancien membre de la team 7, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

- Alors, cette mission ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Tout s'est bien passé.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, tout va bien. Et comment va-t-il ? Questionna le jeune homme après un instant de silence, son regard fixé sur le lit en face de lui.

- Oh… ça va aller, répondit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le blond toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son maître, et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard de connivence, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Saï, ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau ? Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu !

- Oui, si tu veux. Ça sera sympa.

- Bon, on y va nous alors ! Tsunade-sama, Naruto, à plus !

Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient déjà disparu. Tsunade regarda un instant la porte qui venait tout juste de se refermer sur les deux ninjas, avant de se retourner vers le blond, encore totalement à l'ouest.

- Naruto ?

Le blond se tourna finalement vers elle. Une fois sa pleine attention acquise, elle commença ses explications :

- En rattrapant Sasuke avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, tu lui as sauvé la vie. S'il avait percuté le sol après une si longue chute et dans un tel état de faiblesse, il serait mort sur le coup. On a ensuite pu soigner sa blessure au poignet et compenser la perte de sang en le transfusant. Il n'a ainsi rien eu de grave d'un point de vue physique. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose psychiquement, comme on te l'a dit tout à l'heure. Pour n'importe quelle personne normale, la schizophrénie est une maladie difficile à guérir. Mais en ce qui concerne Sasuke, la situation est encore plus délicate.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de son sharingan. Une personne normale peut rêver de devenir une autre personne, mais biologiquement parlant, c'est impossible. Mais pas pour Sasuke.

- Comment ça ? Demande Naruto, légèrement effrayé.

- Avec le sharingan, il est possible pour Saya de prendre la place de Sasuke.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ces mots.

- Si Sasuke abandonne, Saya peut tout à fait prendre sa place. Possédant elle aussi le sharingan, elle est capable d'enfermer Sasuke dans un coin de son esprit grâce au genjutsu, et après avoir pris le contrôle, elle pourrait même agir sur le corps de Sasuke afin de le modeler à sa convenance. C'est Sasuke qui prendrait alors la place de Saya, devenant sa double personnalité, mais sans être capable de revenir à la surface, son esprit étant trop faible pour prendre le dessus sur celui de Saya. Cela reviendrait à anéantir l'existence même de Sasuke.

- Si Sasuke abandonne ? Répéta le blond.

- Oui, s'il fait une tentative de suicide par exemple.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la chambre suite à la phrase de Tsunade.

- Alors… ça veut dire… que Sasuke… tenta Naruto d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, il est encore là, le coupa-t-elle.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Mais tu dois choisir les mots justes. Les mots justes pour le ramener vraiment, poursuivit-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur de Naruto. Seul toi peux le faire. Je te fais confiance, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Puis à son tour, elle quitta la pièce, laissant les deux ninjas seuls.

***fin POV externe***

Alors que je reprends doucement conscience, je ressens soudainement une impression de déjà-vu : cette douleur à la tête, ce corps qui me semble tellement lourd… Je bouge légèrement les doigts pour sentir le frôlement d'un tissu contre mon peau. OK, j'ai compris : je suis encore à l'hôpital. Mes paupières se lèvent et mes yeux se posent sur ce plafond blanc qui commence à m'être désagréablement familier. La seule différence notable, c'est cette faiblesse qui me parcourt tout le corps. Le moindre mouvement semble m'essouffler plus que de raison, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je pousse un discret soupir et tente de rassembler mes esprits pour comprendre la raison de ma présence ici. Je sursaute violemment alors que toutes les images me reviennent en mémoire : Naruto, ma perte de contrôle, la vérité enfin dévoilée devant ses yeux, son rejet, et finalement, mon suicide pour laisser la place à Saya. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ma tentative de suicide, puisqu'apparemment, mon passage dans l'au-delà a quelque peu foiré. Pourquoi suis-je toujours là d'ailleurs ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de ma chute depuis le sixième étage juste avant de perdre connaissance à cause d'une importante perte de sang. Alors comment puis-je être encore là malgré tout ?

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, et me fige instantanément. Près de mon lit, à un mètre de moi à peine, Naruto me regarde. Je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre, alors que la panique commence à prendre dangereusement le contrôle de mon corps. Naruto le réalise également, car le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres il y a encore un instant disparaît, et une expression inquiète naît sur ses traits.

- Oh, doucement, calme-toi ! S'exclame-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Je le regarde intrigué, alors que mon anxiété se calme légèrement.

- Tu vas m'écouter avant de faire quoi que ce soit, OK ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, j'hoche imperceptiblement la tête, alors que je le vois pousser un soupir de soulagement, tout en relâchant la tension de ses épaules.

- OK, tu ne dis rien avant que j'ai terminé ! Car je sais pas si j'arriverai à le dire une seconde fois !

Je ne peux empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres devant l'évidente maladresse du blond pour gérer ce genre de situations. Il faut dire que Naruto n'est pas vraiment un homme de paroles !

Il se gratte la tête, la mine soucieuse, dans l'attitude de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas par où commencer. Un moment passe avant que sa voix s'élève finalement dans la chambre silencieuse.

- Tout le monde a toujours trouvé que notre relation était bizarre. Pour moi, tu étais mon rival, l'objectif à atteindre, mon meilleur ami. C'était parfaitement clair pour moi. Mais pas pour tous. Quand tu as quitté le village, je t'ai immédiatement poursuivi, et cela a rendu beaucoup de gens suspicieux. Pourquoi aller aussi loin pour lui ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où l'on m'a posé cette question. Ma réponse était toujours la même : parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Ça me semblait tellement évident. C'était comme si mon instinct me poussait à te rechercher inlassablement. Et je ne me suis jamais demandé quelle était la vraie raison qui m'incitait à donner le meilleur de moi-même pour toi. Et quand je t'ai revu…

Il s'arrête un instant, et lâche un léger soupir. L'air un peu gêné, il reprend son récit.

- J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris. Encore maintenant, ça me semble tellement irréel que je doute presque que ça se soit réellement passé. Je me souviens encore du moment où nos yeux se sont croisés. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes encore une fois. Je me préparais à tout, mais pas à ça. Quand tu as accepté de me suivre, d'un hochement de tête, j'étais totalement scotché. J'avais les jambes qui vacillaient, et je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête : une joie immense. Enfin, tu rentrais avec moi. Enfin…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour en voyant ce sourire niais sur ses lèvres. Etait-il à ce point heureux ?

- Euh, bref, se reprend-t-il. Mon euphorie a duré un moment, et même Sakura a commencé à être un peu suspicieuse. Deux jours après notre retour, elle est venue me parler, et sa conversation m'a amené à tout remettre en question. Et par la suite, je me suis vite rendu compte que cela demanderait un moment avant que notre relation ne redevienne comme avant. Le temps était passé, et nos différences s'étaient affirmées. J'étais tendu à côté de toi, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment combler ce fossé creusé par les années. Et c'est dans ce moment de doute que Saya est arrivée.

Instinctivement, ma respiration se coupe lorsque j'entends son prénom.

- J'ai tout de suite été attirée par elle. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, tout mon corps recherchait sa présence. Et quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne me fuyait pas comme bon nombre de villageois, mais qu'au contraire, elle appréciait ma compagnie elle aussi, j'ai oublié tous les gens autour de moi pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle. Nos amis, Sakura, toi aussi. Je me suis isolé de tout le monde pour être avec elle. J'avais comme un besoin… de la monopoliser, de ne l'avoir que pour moi, de la cacher aux yeux des autres. D'où me venait cette possessivité ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée moi-même. Mais je la voulais. J'étais tellement heureux quand elle a répondu à mes sentiments, que je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi. Et je ne t'ai pas vu toi.

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, et je sens mon cœur manquer un battement.

- Dans la chambre d'hôpital, il y a quelques jours… ça m'a vraiment fait un choc. Te voir si désemparé, dans un tel état de faiblesse… je n'y étais pas préparé. Jamais encore je ne t'avais vu comme ça. Et quand j'ai vu ton corps commencer à changer, je me suis figé sur place. Mes yeux te regardaient, mais mon esprit refusait de l'accepter. Et au moment où tu en as pris conscience à ton tour, tu t'es totalement refermé sur toi-même, comme si tu essayais de te protéger. Comme un petit garçon. Mes pieds se sont alors mis à bouger d'eux-mêmes. Sans même savoir quoi te dire, je me suis approché de toi. Je ne pouvais pas rester insensible. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je devais faire quelque chose. Mais quand ma main s'est refermée sur ton épaule, tu as paniqué. Et quand je t'ai rattrapé dans la chambre, le regard que tu m'as lancé m'a désemparé. Ce que tu me demandais, je n'étais pas en mesure d'y répondre. Alors inconsciemment, ma main t'a lâché. Et tu as pris ça comme un geste de rejet.

J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant ses vrais sentiments. Mais avant même que je n'aie le temps de dire un mot, il prend à nouveau la parole.

- Tsunade et Sakura m'ont parlé, et elles m'ont aidé à en prendre conscience. Je suis là à cogiter depuis, et je pense que j'ai enfin compris.

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, et poursuit son monologue.

- Si j'ai été directement attiré par Saya, c'est à cause de sa ressemblance avec toi. C'est toujours toi que j'ai recherché, alors quand elle est arrivée, inconsciemment, je continuais à courir derrière toi. Elle représentait… une solution de facilité en quelque sorte. Rien que dans le fait qu'elle soit une femme par exemple. Avec elle, je n'avais pas besoin de me questionner sur mes sentiments. Et comme nous ne nous connaissions pas, nous pouvions vraiment partir de zéro. Ce qui est impossible avec toi.

Il baisse la tête, un air douloureux peint sur le visage.

- Mais maintenant, je vois à quel point c'était égoïste. Pour échapper à mes problèmes, j'ai préféré fuir et la choisir elle. J'avais enfin ce qu'il me manquait pour être parfaitement heureux, mais sans le savoir, je t'ai rejeté. Je me suis moqué de ton bonheur tant que j'avais le mien. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir honte !

Il se cache la tête entre ses mains, et se tait. De mon côté, je ne sais que faire : lui dire que ce n'est pas grave ? Le réconforter ? Etre en colère ? Mais soudainement, il se redresse.

- Au moment où tu es tombé, et que j'ai compris que je risquais de vous perdre, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu plus peur de te perdre toi que de la perdre elle ! Alors s'il te plaît Sasuke… n'abandonne pas, dit-il en me prenant les mains. Bats-toi pour prendre l'ascendant sur elle ! Car je ne veux pas… te perdre une nouvelle fois.

Je sens de la chaleur naître dans mon cœur, et se répandre progressivement dans tout mon corps. Alors, finalement…

- Oui, c'est toi qu'il a choisi.

Je tourne la tête vers cette voix, pour la voir. Saya. Mais tellement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu être auparavant. Finis ce sourire sadique, cet air calculateur. Je ne vois qu'une tendresse infinie émaner d'elle. Elle s'approche de moi, et met son regard à hauteur du mien.

- Je suis tellement désolée Sasuke, s'excuse-t-elle alors que je vois la culpabilité poindre dans son regard. Tellement désolée pour toutes ces souffrances que je t'ai faites endurer. Mais c'était la seule solution.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur mon front, et cette chaleur qu'elle me transmet m'amène les larmes aux yeux.

- Prends bien soin de lui. Tu n'es plus seul désormais.

Elle me caresse la joue, alors que je vois une larme perler le long de la sienne.

- Adieu.

Le chagrin m'empoigne le cœur à ce simple mot. Je la regarde se détourner de moi, puis s'éloigner. Pas à pas, la douleur dans ma poitrine se fait plus forte. Une fois devant la porte, sa main se pose délicatement sur la poignée. Elle l'ouvre, fait un pas, et la referme derrière elle. Au moment où elle disparaît à mon regard, mes larmes se mettent elles aussi à couler.

- Sa… Sasuke ! Panique Naruto. Qu'est-ce que…

- Elle est partie, dis-je simplement.

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà ! L'explication sur la réaction de Naruto (qui n'est pas de trop je pense^^) et un aperçu de la vraie nature de Saya ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre éclaircira un peu tout XD Donc à la semaine prochaine pour le 10ème et dernier chapitre de Pile ou Face, et d'ici là, je veux bien une petite review ! Et oui, j'en suis totalement dépendante ! lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Pile ou Face

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru... Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Romance/Suspence

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Après avoir essayé la demande suppliante, le chantage, le kidnapping, et bien d'autres choses encore, Masashi Kishimoto a refusé de me donner Gaara, il n'a même pas voulu me donner Sasuke et Suigetsu, alors les personnages sont bien à lui et non à moi...

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

**Note :** Je ne lis pas les scans donc cette fiction ne comportera pas de spoils dessus, par contre, il y a possibilité de spoil en ce qui concerne les tomes parus en France. Et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante de rien dévoiler des scans dans les commentaires, je veux avoir la surprise avec la parution française !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10

Je prends une profonde inspiration alors que l'air pur m'emplit les poumons, me faisant un bien fou. Etre dehors est une vraie libération avec être resté aussi longtemps dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'hôpital. Pendant une semaine, on m'a gardé en observation, « au cas où » comme ils ont dit. Mais aujourd'hui, on m'a enfin autorisé à sortir. Encore heureux, sinon il y aurait eu de fortes chances que ça finisse en bain de sang tellement ça me rendait fou d'être enfermé là-dedans. Je regarde le ciel bleu au-dessus de ma tête à peine voilé par quelques fins nuages blancs, et un sourire étend mes lèvres. Oui, cela fait une semaine que Naruto est venu me parler, et qu'il s'est ensuite enfui comme un voleur, en bafouillant des excuses comme quoi il devait me laisser me reposer. En repensant à ses yeux fuyants et la coloration rouge de son visage, ma langue se passe machinalement sur mes lèvres : il était vraiment à croquer !

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas franchement la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée. Toutes les révélations que je venais de recevoir en pleine face m'avaient laissé complètement sur le cul, et j'avais bien eu envie de me pincer pour voir si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Je ne m'étais pas attendu un seul instant à ce que Naruto ait ce genre de sentiments à mon égard. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment un sentiment aussi fort que le mien, dans la mesure où ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi, mais plutôt une forte attirance. Un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié, mais néanmoins plus proche de l'amitié que de l'amour. Mais il avait tout de même avoué me préférer moi plutôt que Saya.

Un air de mélancolie vient se peindre sur mon visage au souvenir de la jeune femme. Saya… comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur elle ? Depuis le tout début, j'étais intimement persuadé qu'elle jouait un rôle devant tout le monde, et qu'elle révélait sa vraie nature devant moi. Mais penser qu'en fait, c'était exactement l'inverse… j'en suis resté sans voix. Tout ce temps, elle n'a fait que m'aider. Luttant contre la tendresse et l'affection qu'elle ressentait à mon égard pour se cacher derrière un masque de cruauté, dans le but de me faire réagir. Car après des jours à méditer, j'ai enfin compris son véritable but. Sa véritable nature. Elle ne voulait pas me prendre mon corps et ma vie, loin de là. Son objectif a toujours été de me pousser à faire face et à arrêter de fuir. Elle est née de mon manque de courage et de mon complexe d'infériorité qui m'avaient persuadé que je ne méritais pas d'être proche de Naruto, et depuis ce moment, elle a tout mis en œuvre pour que j'en arrive là où je suis aujourd'hui. Mais pour parvenir à ça, elle savait qu'il fallait me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements. Elle savait qu'il fallait que Naruto me dise sans détour ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour qu'enfin je puisse envisager l'idée que peut-être, j'avais le droit d'avoir une place à ses côtés.

Mais c'était loin d'être facile de pousser Naruto à se confier sur quelque chose d'aussi sensible. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, il n'aurait sans doute même jamais pris conscience de ses sentiments, à moins qu'il y soit obligé. Ce qui a été le cas, lorsqu'il a été amené à ramener mon esprit à la surface, soit disant pour éviter que Saya prenne le dessus. Elle n'en a jamais eu l'intention. Je n'avais pas le recul nécessaire auparavant, mais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche maintenant. Si elle voulait vraiment prendre ma place auprès de Naruto, pourquoi aurait-elle délibérément choisi de lui montrer que Saya et moi formions une seule personne ? Il lui aurait été plus facile de rester dans l'ombre et de dévorer mon esprit petit à petit, pour le faire disparaître sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Elle aurait ainsi pu prendre ma place, aurait sans doute inventé un stratagème pour faire croire à ma mort, et quand tout le monde aurait fait mon deuil, elle aurait pu savourer pleinement sa nouvelle vie. Alors que là, elle a volontairement choisi de mettre Naruto au pied du mur en lui demandant de faire un choix. Elle qui avait minutieusement tout calculé depuis le début, ça aurait été prendre un trop grand risque que de laisser Naruto choisir et manquer de tout faire foirer. La Saya que je croyais connaître n'aurait pas agi comme ça. Et ce regard empli d'amour qu'elle posait sur Naruto, la chaleur que j'ai ressentie quand elle m'a enlacé et qui m'a enlevé toute envie de la repousser… ce n'était pas feint. C'étaient les rares instants où elle laissait parler ses vrais sentiments. Mais aveugle comme je l'étais, je n'ai rien vu, et je n'ai pas su voir sa véritable nature. Mais maintenant qu'elle est partie, j'ai comme l'impression de constamment ressentir une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine… seraient-ce tes sentiments que tu me transmets Saya ?

J'ouvre les yeux, que je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fermés, quand je reconnais un chakra familier. Je fais deux pas en avant, pour m'immobiliser au milieu de la foule. Des visages inconnus passent à côté de moi, aussi flous que des fantômes, alors que je compte les secondes. 3, 2, 1… Des cheveux blonds entrent dans mon champ de vision, alors qu'au même moment, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il s'arrête juste après en face de moi, venant tout juste de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Nous restons là un moment, tous les deux immobiles à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre au milieu de cette marée humaine qui s'agite autour de nous. Puis d'un signe de tête, je lui indique une ruelle adjacente. Il baisse le regard, et se mordille les lèvres, gêné, avant de répondre à mon invitation silencieuse. Nous nous éloignons de la rue bondée pour nous diriger sans un mot dans un endroit plus calme. Quand enfin je suis sûr que nous sommes seuls et loin des regards indiscrets, je souris largement. Saya est née pour que j'arrête de fuir, hein ? Alors, il suffit que je passe à l'attaque, non ?

Brusquement, je lui attrape le poignet, et en quelques pas, je le plaque contre le mur. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappe quand son dos heurte la surface dure, et j'en profite alors pour me glisser entre ses jambes, empoignant son deuxième poignet que je bloque avec l'autre au-dessus de sa tête. Je pousse encore un peu Naruto contre le mur, savourant le contact de nos deux corps qui se fait de plus en plus prononcé. Complètement prisonnier à cause de notre position, Naruto lève la tête vers moi, tentant de calmer son trouble en me lançant un regard interrogateur. Malheureusement pour lui, ses joues rouges et son souffle saccadé ne font que le trahir. J'approche mon visage, posant mon front contre le sien et plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. L'intensité de mon regard semble le déstabiliser, car il tente de se détourner, mais mes lèvres ont déjà franchi la courte distance nous séparant pour venir goûter les siennes, si tentantes. Je sens la respiration de Naruto se couper, alors que je savoure enfin ce que j'ai si longtemps désiré sans jamais pouvoir l'obtenir. Ma langue s'aventure à la recherche de sa jumelle, n'ayant même pas besoin de forcer le passage de ses dents, entrouvertes du fait de la surprise. Un gémissement lui échappe quand nos langues se rencontrent enfin, et une déferlante de sensations jaillit soudainement dans mon corps. Je le veux. Je le veux tellement. Inconsciemment, mes mains délivrent ses poignets pour venir plonger dans sa chevelure dorée, et mon corps se colle encore plus contre le sien. Je suis totalement dépendant de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Mais malgré la magie du moment, je sens l'air commencer à me manquer, et je libère ses lèvres, posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour espacer légèrement nos deux corps. Aussitôt, il prend une grande bouffée d'air, respirant par à-coups. Je ne dis rien, mais constate avec un sourire que ses mains se sont inconsciemment accrochées à mon t-shirt. Un moment passe avant qu'il ne parvienne finalement à reprendre une respiration normale, et il darde aussitôt après un regard noir sur moi.

- Sasuke, tem…

Mais il se coupe aussitôt face à mon sourire moqueur, comme abasourdi. Pour mettre fin à ce silence, je baisse mon regard vers ma poitrine, et Naruto fait de même, découvrant avec surprise la façon dont il se raccroche à moi. Gêné, il lâche prise, et détourne le regard, dans l'attitude d'un gamin pris la main dans le sac mais qui ne reconnaîtra pas ses torts pour autant.

- Je te veux, murmure-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Ses joues se colorent instantanément d'une vive couleur rouge, qui gagne même ses oreilles.

- Euh, bah, en fait, je... tu vois… ce que… tu sais… bafouille-t-il, les yeux fixés vers le sol tout en se triturant les doigts.

Il marmonne encore un moment des mots inintelligibles, avant de se taire, et de cacher son visage au creux de ses mains. Je l'entends pousser un gémissement de dépit, alors qu'il prend conscience qu'il vient de réagir comme une gamine amoureuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant comme ça : il est vraiment craquant !

Il relève finalement la tête, et plante son regard décidé dans le mien.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je ne peux pas m'engager dans une quelconque relation avec toi, me dit-il d'une traite, sans même reprendre sa respiration.

Je ne dis mot, me contentant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, dans l'attente d'explications. Il inspire profondément et poursuit, légèrement plus hésitant :

- Bah tu vois, c'est un peu compliqué en fait. Tu sais, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup Saya. Je t'aime beaucoup aussi hein, rajoute-t-il précipitamment, par peur de me blesser. Mais, je sais pas, c'est différent. Et quand j'ai su que Saya et toi vous étiez la même personne… je peux pas faire abstraction comme ça, moi ! Je suis un peu paumé pour le moment, Saya est encore trop présente pour que je puisse repartir tout de suite sur quelque chose d'autre. Donc, je suis désolé, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas ! Conclut-il en détournant la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Typique de Naruto. Droit et honnête. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, en le voyant aussi embarrassé, évitant obstinément de me regarder dans les yeux, pour ne pas faire vaciller sa volonté. Tu es vraiment trop gentil Naruto, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité lorsque tu penses faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et c'est pour ça que des personnes comme moi n'ont aucun remords à jouer avec toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça a toujours été pour le pire entre nous deux. Mais dorénavant, ce sera une autre histoire.

Je me rapproche de lui, alors qu'il tourne la tête, surpris par mon geste. Nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, cette fois pour un chaste baiser. Quelques secondes, et je m'écarte, laissant Naruto avec une moue boudeuse.

- Alors ça veut dire que dans le futur, ce sera possible ? Lui demande-je, presque à voix basse.

Il frissonne à ces mots, mais aussitôt, une lueur amusée vient faire étinceler son regard alors qu'un sourire vient prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Qui sait ? Répond-il, joueur.

Une douce chaleur se diffuse dans ma poitrine suite à ces simples mots : es-tu heureuse maintenant Saya ? Assurément. Face à son ton arrogant, un même sourire vient se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Comme ça tu veux jouer Naruto ? Jouons alors !

- Oï Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ? Arrête de m'embrasser dans le cou !

Pile ou Face.

- Putain, mais arrête ça ! Arr… bordel, tu viens de me faire un suçon là ?!?

Les deux côtés d'une même pièce.

- Argh, mais j'y crois pas, on est en été, merde ! Comment je vais faire pour cacher ça ? Mais… arrête ça ! N'en fais pas un autre, teme !

Inséparables, mais destinés à ne jamais se rencontrer.

- Sasuke ! Enlève ta main de mon pantalon !!

Maintenant que les deux opposés se sont unifiés…

- SASUKE !!!!

…seul un avenir radieux peut les attendre au bout du chemin.

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà la fin de cette fiction ! Merci beaucoup aux personnes suivantes pour leurs reviews : Karen - Vitwo - minniehina - Koyukii-chan - Amacky - kawu93 - Tan'sui - tylia-sama - tous-des-pervers - Cloud - Yuki - Die-ewige-Taube16 - Gourmandizzz - lovesasunaru - o-Inuka-o - Haganenofma - driing - ¤¤ assa ¤¤ - Yuriane-Chan - Makashi60 - perséphone - Saeko-chan - anonyme qui n'a pas laissé de nom^^ Et merci pour les personnes qui laisseront une review sur ce chapitre ! Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi et aimé cette fic, merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic ou moi en favoris ou alerte, ça m'a beaucoup touché ! Mais rien ne vaut une review, encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur avis, ça m'a vraiment encouragé !

En ce qui concerne mes prochaines publications, je vais commencer une longue fic sur Naruto, "Coeurs brisés", avec à priori une réécriture des Shippuden et un Sasuke qui reste au village mais que je vais essayer de faire le plus OC possible. Elle tournera autour de plusieurs personnages, et va me demander un boulot monstre, donc elle ne verra pas le jour avant 2011, dans le meilleur des cas. Mais avant ça, je compte repartir sur une fic Viewfinder, un OS Naruto, et un cross-over humoristique en défi avec Seira. En ce qui concerne "Pile ou Face", je n'ai prévu aucune suite, mais vous pourez retrouver certains passages de cette fic dans la gamme "Et si..." qu'on va lancer avec Seira je ne sais pas quand, avec des moments dramatiques tournées en version n'importe quoi ! Pour plus de détails, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon planning sur mon profil !

Voilà, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et à bientôt j'espère ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Kiss à tout le monde !


End file.
